Do you love me?
by morningnight
Summary: HIGH T LOW M. Naru accepts a case at a school outside of Tokyo, not realizing the trouble it will cause him. Through out his stay there Naru is made to make an impossible choice. In the end does he really love Mai enough? Squeal to Squeal. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Leave Naru

_Leave Naru_

The sound of footsteps filled the room followed by the slamming of the door. Mai was standing next to the edge of bed, her head bent up towards Naru as he kisses her ever so softly. His hands were wrapped around her holding her close to him while her hands entangle themselves in his hair holding his face to hers. Naru nibbles lightly on her bottom lip and Mai gasps giving him enough time to deepen the kiss further. Mai putting up no protest moans into his mouth. Then moving from her lips Naru kisses her down the side of her jaw and onto her neck, now kissing her more boldly. Helpless to the sensation of his lips on her neck Mai enjoys the feeling thoroughly, moaning softly into his ear. When Naru felt satisfied with his work he stopped kissing Mai and groaning out of frustration Mai looks at him. Right then he lightly pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top her. Mai, bringing her head up, perches herself onto one of her elbows while the other hand reaches out to Naru bringing his face to hers.

Naru pushes her back down onto the bed kissing her passionately. Mai's hands were once again entangling themselves into Naru's raven black hair while his hands glided down to the ends of her shirt. Then pushing up the material of her shirt, his hands found themselves on her stomach. Mai gasped at the touch of his cold fingers on her skin. Moving his hands from her stomach, they glided down to her lower back. She slightly arches into him from the sensation of his hands on her back and moans loudly. Excited from the sound, Naru pushes his hands up her back making her arch more into him then using his knee he spreads her legs apart. But it was then that Mai realized what was going on.

"Naru" she called out softly pulling away from his lips. Not hearing her he continues on kissing her neck."Naru" she says louder but to no avail. "Oliver!" Mai said pushing him away from her. Naru just looks at her as she lowers her head. Then reaching out to her he mumbles "Sorry" then kisses her lightly on the forehead. Placing his forehead on hers he whispers "I guess went too far."

Sitting up, Naru gets off of her and Mai turns her back to him with her legs over the side of the bed. "Maybe" she says sweetly. Naru smiles at her then wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her up onto his lap. "Can I still kiss you?" he whispers into her ear. Mai chuckles at his words. Removing herself from his lap she gets on her knees and turns around and looks him in the eye. Placing her hands on the side of his face she bends down and whispers "Yes" and kisses him on the lips sweetly.

Naru wraps his arms around her waist again and pulls her back down on the bed. "Well then lets not waste anymore time talking" he says to her and she just laughs. Naru, loving the sound of her laugh, kisses her passionately on the lips savoring the moment while it lasted. And how quickly their moment ended when the phone rang, causing them to pause from their kissing. Hoping it was there imagination they continue to kiss until it rang again. They decided to ignore it and it eventually stopped. Naru not thinking let his hands glide up to the top of her shirt and started to unbutton it. As he got halfway down the shirt the phone rang again. He groaned softly as pulled back a little.

"I should probably get that." He whispered, standing up he walked out of the room. Mai sat up. For some reason she felt a little dizzy as the realization of what had just happened started to come back. Her face becoming red, Mai couldn't believe that she had went that far with the man she had love for over three years.

It had only been two months ago that Naru confessed his love for her and saved her twice in the same day. Ever since then a lot has changed. Bou-san had confessed his love for Ayako and Masako and John have gotten closer but nothing serious yet. Even Naru seems to have change. He still demands his tea, but the way he says it seems like he is asking rather then demanding it. No, she couldn't believe that was true but rather that she was just imagining things. But aside from Naru and her friends things in her own life have changed. For example, even though she still rents out her apartment Mai has sort of moved in with Naru and Lin. It also seems like Lin has more work to do at the office which kind of gives Naru and Mai more alone time at the apartment.

"That was Lin. I need to go to the office for a bit, will you be alright alone for a while?" asked Naru as he walked back in the room. Mai looked at him confused. She hadn't heard a single word he said. She was to busy being in her own little world. "I said that Lin called. I need to go to the office, will you be okay alone for a while?" he asked again.

"Yes I'm meeting up with Ayako and Masako in a little bit anyway." Mai said with a smile. Naru walked over and kissed Mai before leaving. Mai sat there in awe for a moment before remembering that she had to meet with Ayako and Masako in half an hour. She stood up and quickly changed out of her clothes and into some warmer ones before running out the door. She locked the door to the apartment before running down the stairs and out onto the street. A strong wind blew causing the snow to fly into Mai's eyes. It was the middle of winter, and Shibuya was getting a lot of snow this year.

Mai walked down the street to a nearby café. She opened the door to the café and was greeted by a burst of warm air. Mai quickly shut the door behind her and was glad to be out of the cold. Looking around she saw Masako and Ayako in the far right corner of the café. She quickly walked over to them.

"Mai!" Ayako yelled when she spotted Mai making her way over to them. She stood up and hugged her. "It feels like forever since we've seen you! How are you?" Ayako asked escorting Mai to the seat across from her own.

"It has only been two weeks since we last saw each other. I highly doubt that can count as forever." Masako said as she sipped her tea. Mai smiled at her. "It's nice to see you too." Masako looked at her for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"So?" Ayako said leaning across the table. "How are you and Naru?" Masako and Ayako watched Mai's face go bright red.

"Um…" Mai looked between the two not sure if she really wanted to answer that. "How's John?" Mai asked trying to change the subject. The waiter walked over and gave Mai a cup of tea. Mai stared down at it confused.

"We order for you" Ayako said. "Now don't change the subject."

"I'm not I was just asking because I haven't heard from him in a long time." Ayako didn't seem convinced. "Anyway how are you and Bou-san, huh?" Mai asked smirking. Ayako's face got a little red as she slid back in her chair. Masako placed her sleeve over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh she and Bou-san are getting along _very_ well." Masako said from behind her sleeve, before giggling a little more.

"Like you should be talking little Miss I'm gonna write to John everyday!" Ayako said. Mai watched Masako's face go red.

"What?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Yep, ever since John left for Australia she has been sending him letters." Ayako said with a grin before leaning across the table and whispering. "And he has replied to every one."

"It's not a big deal; it's just two friends sending letters to each other, nothing more." Masako said trying to hide her embarrassment by acting like nothing had happened.

"Yea love letters." Ayako whispered to Mai. Mai covered her mouth as she giggled.

"And what about you Mai? You never answered Ayako's question about how things are going with you and Naru." Masako said. Mai felt her face go red as the memory of what had happened only an hour ago came back.

"Oh ah we're fine." Mai said before talking a sip of her tea.

"Then is that why your face is so red?" Masako asked. Mai's face continued to grow redder.

"It's nothing, really." Mai said trying to calm herself.

"Are you using a condom?" asked Ayako with a smirk.

"Ayako!" Mai yelled trying to hide her embarrassment

"What? It's just a simple question."

"But it's a very inappropriate question." Masako said sipping her tea.

_"_Well at least I'm worried about Mai and her well being!"

"I am worried about her well being but I don't ask questions that aren't my business."

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Mai asked. Ayako and Masao looked at her like they had just remembered that she was sitting here. Mai's phone began to vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, only to see the caller ID say: Naru

"Hello?"

"Mai are you with Ayako?"

"And Masako." Mai said looking at the two of them.

"Good, I need all of you to come to the office we have a new case. Call Bou-san and Yasuhara and let them know."

"Okay!" Mai said before hanging up. She quickly called Bou-san and Yasuhara before paying the bill and leaving with Ayako and Masako.

_Some time later..._

"Mai-chan!" screamed Yasuhara as he threw open the door to the office and stepped in. Bou-san walked in and shut the door as Yasuhara ran over to Mai. Bou-san quietly walked over to Ayako and whispered in her ear. "If you love me, you will never leave me alone with him again."

"Mai-chan! I've missed you so much!" yelled Yasuhara as he squeezed Mai.

"Yasuhara let go!" she yelled trying to breathe. "But if I do then I will never get to hug you like this ever again especially if Naru-chan is around!"

"I don't care! You're killing me!" Mai yelled trying to get away. Everyone just watched in amusement at the two.

"But Mai-chan!" Yasuhara yelled pulling her closer. What he didn't except was that Mai would have tripped over herself and bring them both to the floor. "Mai-chan that hurt." Yasuhara said, then realizing the position that they were in. Yasuhara had fallen on top of Mai, who was now bright red. Yasuhara smiled down at her. "Mai-chan I didn't realize-" Yasuhara cut himself off when he felt something behind him. He looked up to see Naru on the other side of the room glaring at him. If looks could kill then Yasuhara would be slaughtered. Yasuhara quickly stood up and ran over to Bou-san.

"What are you doing!" Bou-san yelled trying to move out of the line of fire. "Get away from me!"

"But Bou-san, you are supposed to be my knight in shining armor and protect me from the evil Naru-chan!"

"Yea right, you're on your own!" Bou-san yelled. Yasuhara stood there, tears filling his eyes. "Bou-san, you would really let me die? I thought you loved me!"

"I don't love you and yes I would let you die!" Bou-san said pushing Yasuhara towards Naru. Yasuhara froze under Naru's stare.

"Um…hi" was all Yasuhara could think to say. Naru moved over to the couch.

"Sit." He snapped. Everyone quickly moved over to the couch and sat down. Even Mai was a little scared at the moment. "We have a new case at a school just outside of Tokyo in a city called Yokohama. According to the principal, students have disappeared, been possessed and even injured. There have also been sightings of two children wondering the halls. But they have yet to believe that the two children are the cause of this."

"What kind of injuries have the students received?" Ayako asked.

"Scratches, cuts, broken limbs, concussions, internal bleeding, and stab wounds." Naru stated. Mai placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "They have asked us to come and exercise the thing causing this. We will be leaving tomorrow. I expect everyone to be here at eight in morning. Don't be late." Naru said looking at Mai. She stuck her tongue out at him before looking away. "I have already contacted John; he should be here within the week. I suggest you go home and start packing." Naru said before standing up and walking into his office. He paused at the door. "Mai tea."

* * *

"Welcome." said a man walking over. He was a tall lean man with black hair with some grey. "I am glad you could make it. Please follow me to your room." He said gesturing them to follow him. Everyone followed the man towards the school. Mai looked over to outside of the school. The school it self had four floors, and three building. There was a small courtyard off to the far right that was covered in snow. On the inside, to Mai, it looked like any school would.

"Here you are." The man said as he opened the door. It was a large room with all the desks moved to one side of the room. On one side of the room there were about thirty outlets lined up. Mai also noticed that a couch was placed over by the window "This is the art room. It was the only room in the school with a large amount of outlets. I hope it is to your liking." Naru just nodded walking towards the center of the room to get a better look. "My name is Jirou. I am the assistant principal here. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

"I would like all the names of the students that were attack. " Naru said turning to look at Jirou.

"Of course" Jirou said bowing his head. "Would you also like to speak with them in person?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall make the arrangements." Jirou said before leaving.

" Matsuzaki , Miss Hara, go see if you can sense anything. Takigawa and Yasuhara help Lin bring in the equipment."

"What about me?" asked Mai as everyone went off to go do their tasks. Naru looked at her for a moment.

"Tea."

Mai walked down the unfamiliar hallways of the school, mumbling under her breath. "Who does he think he is, demanding tea like that? Why can't for once that narcissistic tea drinking jerk ever say please?" Mai stopped for a moment before smiling to herself. "My narcissistic tea drinking jerk."

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy." said a voice. Mai turned around to see a girl sitting on the windowsill. She had shoulder length brown hair with beautiful moss green eyes.

"Memo!" Mai yelled as she ran over to her. (A/N Memo is a ghost that showed Mai Naru and Genes past in _Lost Love_.) "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that you would see me in the near future!"

"I know but what are you doing here at the school? I thought you were in England."

"Mai I'm a ghost! I can be anywhere I want to be!" Memo said as she started to swing her legs. "Anyway I'm not here on a social visit. I came to tell you something."

"What?"

"Leave."

"I can't we just started the case."

"I'm not talking about the case." Memo said. Mai looked up at her confused. "I'm talking about Naru."

* * *

hey! im back! this is the squeal to the squeal! i dont know if that made sense and truthfully i dont care! As you have probably already read im rating this a high T or a low M cause of some scenes. dont worry i wont get to into detail. Also i know the beginning is different for the one i posted on the last chapter of _Lost Love_ but you know what? I like this one better. The last one i just wrote on the spot so i didn't have too much time to edit it.(thanks my sister for helping me with the first part.)

***For those who haven't read** my other stories dont fear! you really didn't miss much. All you missed was Naru confessing is love for Mai while half hanging off a cliff then almost giving up his life for her and Memo! she just a ghost that showed Mai Naru and Gene's past. I believe (if you want to check it out) they are Chapters 3 (Oliver and Eugene) Chapter 10 (How it Begins) and Chapter 17( The End) also before you go wasting your time with chapter 10 its just showing how Gene and Naru met Konta and if you dont know who she is then there is no point to reading that chapter.

***For those who are updated** to this point of the story i want to tell you. You are going to kill me. The whole point of the last like 6 chapter of _Lost Love_ was to get Mai n Naru together, well if you re-read the last line you will see that i'm already trying to tear them apart. Well guess what? For those who left certain comments (_Akaiy, BloddyXandra, Fairy of Music and Literature and xSapphirezRosesxFanx_) on _Lost Love_ im going to tell you this because i care about you. Memo is not a horrible Bit** unlike Kathy who is and will always be one. Memo actually has her reasons n they will be explained in like two chapters or something so please i beg you dont start picking on her until later on after you know her reasons. Also if you want me to continue with the little one-shots after some chapters just tell me!

***For those who are reading this now** if you want to be mentioned in the story just send a message about what name you want n or if you want something to happen in the story, i will see where i can fit it. Also if you are giving your name please dont give me you real one. and criticizing is allowed. I dont care how mean you are just as long as you are telling the truth...

**Last chance for a one shot! Name any anime/manga/show/book and two characters you want it about n i will write one for you! **

i will try to update as soon as possible but unlike my other stories i can't update sorry for the cliff hanger.

by the way guess what?...**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!** im so happy! n sad i fell like singing! Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday dear me, Happy Birthday to me!

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 Principal's office

_Principal's office_

It took a moment before Mai understood what Memo had said. "Leave? Naru?"

"Mai, look I know what this might seem like" Memo jumped off the windowsill and walked over to Mai. "But you have to trust me."

"You want me to break up with the man I have loved for over three years?" Mai said trying to reason with the thought. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Then make uncomplicated." Mai said looked at Memo.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't! Please Mai just listen to me! He is going to hurt you. Please…" Memo's sentence trailed off as she let the words sink in.

"Naru wouldn't hurt me." Mai said before turning and walking away. Memo watched as Mai disappeared down the hall.

"I tried to warn you." Memo said before disappearing.

Mai continued to walk down the hallway trying to not think about what Memo had just said. She didn't want to ever think about breaking up with him.

"_Mai_" Mai stopped.

"_Mai"_ said a different voice. Mai turned around but saw no one there. All of a sudden Mai got this feeling that someone was watching her.

"_Mai come play with us". _said the voice. A feeling erupted through Mai telling her to run. She turned around only to come face to face with a little girl.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" asked Mai. The little girl smiled up at her. She had beautiful piercing blue eyes, with raven black hair, that came down past her mid back.

"Are you Mai Taniyama?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"How did you know-?" Mai was cut off when the girl turned away from her. "Brother I found her!" she yelled down the empty hallway.

"Who are you talking to?" Mai asked bending down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"My brother of course." The girl said turning back to face Mai. "It was nice to meet you Mai Taniyama, but I must be going now." She said before disappearing. That's when Mai noticed the temperature around her start to rise. She hadn't even realized that it had dropped. Not thinking much of it she continued down that hall until she realized that she had no idea where the kitchen was. "Maybe I should have asked Jirou where the kitchen was." said Mai. She let her head fall. "I just hope I'm not lost."

"Um, are you okay?" asked a voice. Mai lifted her head up to see a girl standing there. She had curly dark brown hair that came past her shoulders, greenish brown eyes and even though she had a pale face, her cheeks were a light pink. Mai also noticed that she was wearing a school uniform.

"Hey you go to school here right?" Mai asked. The girl nodded. "Can you show me where the kitchen is? My boss wants me to make him some tea."

"The kitchen? You do realize that it's on the first floor right?"

"I'm not on the first floor?"

"No you are on the third." Mai just looked at her stunned. The girl giggled to herself. "How about this, I show you where the kitchen is and you show me where I'm supposed to meet you boss okay?" Mai thought about it for a moment.

"Okay!" she said before follow the girl don't the hallway. "I'm Mai Taniyama."

"I'm Asa Mekamori, but you can call me Asa."

"And you can call me Mai."

"Okay, nice you meet you Mai." She said with a smile. Asa opened a door and let Mai through before stepping in herself. Mai looked around and saw a staircase. "Can you do me a favor?" Mai nodded. "Please don't tell anyone we were in here."

"Why?"

"Because it is off limits."

"Why?" Mai asked as she followed Asa down the stairs.

"It's off limits because this is where the first attack was." Mai stopped. Asa looked up at her. "Don't worry. It was off limits way before that, but it's the fastest way to travel to all the floors. Plus it's the only stair case that leads to the fourth floor."

"Fourth floor?" Mai looked up to see the stair case continue past the third floor. "But it's only a three floored school."

"It was an architectural mistake. The school board claimed it unsafe. That's why we are not allow to use this stair case anymore, just in case someone got a bright idea and tried to go up there." said Asa before continuing. Mai followed close behind, not wanting to be alone. The feeling of being watched slow started to come back. "So do you usually talk to yourself like that?"

"N-No" Mai said trying to hid her now red face. Asa just laughed. "It's okay I do it too."

"Really?"

"No." Mai's face got bright red again as Asa laughed. They reached the first floor and walked out into a hallway. "It's over here." said Asa as she walked over to a door about halfway down the hall. Mai followed her into the kitchen before going to look for the things she need. Mai had brought her own tea and the kettle was already on the stove, now she just needed seven cups.

"Hey do you know where they keep the cups?" Mai asked.

"No. I've never been down here. Students aren't allowed in the kitchens."

"Great." Mai mumbled to herself as she went to go find cups. A few minutes later Mai had fond the cups and was walking back over to the stove where the water was now boiling. Asa came over to help Mai pour the water into the cups and mix the tea.

There was a loud cough behind them that made them freeze. "Do I have to remind you that students are not allowed in the kitchens." said a voice behind Mai. Mai slowly turned around to see a women standing there with her arms crossed, looking at the two of them. "And you, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" She asked Mai. Mai just looked at Asa who was staring at the women looking scared.

"We were-"

"I don't want to hear you excuses. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"To the principal's office." She said as she walked over and grabbed both Mai's and Asa's wrist and dragging them out of the kitchen. Mai looked back at the steaming tea that was sitting on the corner. Naru was going to have to wait for his tea.

Mai followed the women all the way up to the principal's office in silence. She had tried to tell her that she wasn't a student here but the women just wouldn't listen and kept telling her to shut up, so she decided to stay quiet. "Sit." She said as they walked into the office. Mai and Asa sat down in the two chairs in front of the principal's desk "Phones." Mai pulled out her cell phone and placed it in the women's extending hand. Asa did the same. "I shall go get the principal."

Mai looked around the room. It was like any principal's office. There was a desk that had papers, a computer and a phone. There were two windows that faced the front part of the school and a bookshelf with a filing cabinet next to it.

"I hate Mrs. Aikawa"

"Who?"

"Mrs. Aikawa, the women who brought us here. She is always trying to get students in trouble." The door opened and a man walked in followed by Mrs. Aikawa.

"Why are you not wearing a school uniform?" he asked Mai.

"Because I don't go to school here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I –"

"Excuse me Sir, but you have a phone call." said a lady. The principal sighed. "Mrs. Aikawa please take these students names and pull up there files for me while I take this phone call." He said before leaving. Mrs. Aikawa turned to face them. "Names."

"Mai Taniyama."

"Asa Mekamori" Mrs. Aikawa left leaving the two alone. Mai saw this as an opportunity. She jumped up and ran over to the principal's desk. "What are you doing?" asked Asa. Mai picked up the phone and heard a dial tone.

"I'm getting us out of here." Mai said before dialing a number she knew all to well. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Naru"

"Mai? Where are you and where is my tea?" he asked. Mai glared at the phone before remembering where she was.

"I'm in the principals' office. They-" Mai was cut off when the door opened and Mrs. Aikawa walked in carrying a file. She then noticed Mai who was staring at her with the phone to her ear.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked walking over to Mai. Mai just backed off, phone still in hand.

"Mai? Mai!" Naru yelled through the phone. Mrs. Aikawa looked at the phone before taking it out of her hand and putting it to her own ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Who is this?" asked Naru. Mrs. Aikawa looked at Mai for a moment before saying "My name is Natsu Aikawa and I am in the principal's office with your daughter. She has shown up to school with out a uniform, skipped class, and was fond in the kitchen making tea. I would appreciate it if you came down to come pick her up .Thank you." She said before hanging up. Her eyes where glued on Mai. "Making phone call in the principal's office without permission is prohibited. I should have you suspended."

"But I don't-"

"I don't want to here your pathetic excuses." Mai was taken aback when she heard her say that. _Pathetic excuses? _Mai thought to herself.

"Hey you can't go in there." yelled a voice on the other side of the door. Mai looked at the door in time to see an angry Naru walk in. "Mai tea." He said.

"H-Hai" she said as she started to stand up. She would use any excuse to get out of here.

"Sit." yelled Mrs. Aikawa. Mai froze not sure who she was more afraid of.

"What right do you have to boss my employee around?" Naru asked. Mrs. Aikawa turned to him.

"Employee? She is a student here not your worker not I suggest you leave." Naru glared at her, though she seemed unaffected by it. Mai looked between the two before looking at Asa who was staring wide eyed at Naru.

"Mr. Shibuya, what can I do for you?"asked the principal as he walked in. Naru didn't take his eyes off of Mrs. Aikawa. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't waste my employee's time by accusing her of crimes she has not committed."

"Employee? You mean-."

"Yes Mai is my employee and if I remember correctly you gave us access to all parts of the school, including the kitchen."

"I'm terribly sorry, if I had any idea that she worked for you I wouldn't have wasted her time. She may of course leave with you."

"What about Asa?"

"What about her?" Naru asked looking at Mai.

"I asked for her to show me where the kitchen was when I got lost."

"Well then why did she stay with you after she showed you where the kitchen was?"

"Because Ichiro-chan told me that Shibuya wanted to see me but he never told me what room he was in, so when I found out that Mai worked for him I decided to show her the kitchen was if she took me to her boss afterward." Asa said. Naru looked at Mai."Is that true?" Mai nodded. "Very well, I shall take responsibility for her as well."

"As you wish." said the principal before stepping aside and letting Naru pass. Asa and Mai stood up and ran after him wanting to get away from Mrs. Aikawa.

"Thank you Naru for getting us out of that!" Mai said when they were out in the hallway. Naru sighed before turning to face her. "Try not to do anything stupid until after you bring me my tea this time." He said before walking away. Mai started at him for a moment.

"Jerk." She mumbled under her breath as she headed back to the kitchen to make more tea. Asa followed her, not wanting to go back to the class room with him.

"Brother is that him?" said a little girl as she slowly appeared in the hallway. Beside her a little boy appeared. "Yes I believe so."

* * *

hi! I know i updated a lot tonight but over the few weeks im not gonna be able to update much so i hope this little chapter can hold you until i update again. Hopefully i can update around next Friday! if not im sorry. and sorry about the cliff hanger! enjoy!

please review and criticize (maybe)! all can review or criticize(maybe)!

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3 Experiences

_Experiences_

"It was only two weeks ago. I was walking to my class when all of a sudden I got this strange feeling like someone was watching me. When I looked around I saw no one there, so I continued on. As I got to the end of the hall I heard someone call my name and when I turned around I saw two little children standing there. When I asked if they were lost, they started to talk to each other like I wasn't even there." The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "When they finally came to comprise they turned to me and told me to follow them. I told them I couldn't because I had to get to class, and that they should go home before someone finds them here. I tried to walk away-" the girl stopped herself as she stared at the floor. Everyone waited for her to continue, but when she didn't Mai said. "Rai?"

The girl looked up at the call of her name. "Sorry." She mumbled. Talking a deep breath to calm herself she continued. "When I tried to walk away, I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the bottom of the stairs with a broken arm, some scratches and a concussion. It took two hours before someone finally noticed me." She finished. Mai turned to look at Naru who was studying the girl.

"What time of day was this?" He asked. She didn't look up at him as she said. "I don't know, maybe around six at night."

"Can you tell me what you were doing at school that late?"

"I fell asleep in the library while I was studying. I was on my way out when it happened." Rai said quietly. Naru looked down at the files in front of him.

"Can you tell me anything about someone named Sasamoto Taro?" Naru asked. Rai's eyes widened as she heard the name.

"Taro" she whispered. Naru looked over towards Mai. Mai nodded understanding what he meant. She stood and walked over to the girl and crouched down next to her. Placing a comforting hand on Rai's shoulder she asked. "Is everything okay?"

All of a sudden Rai broke out crying. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Mai just start there stunned. She hadn't expecting that to happen. "It's okay." Mai said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not. Taro could've been killed. If it wasn't for Suki-chan he would have died."

"Who's Suki?' Ayako asked walking over and kneeing down on the other side of the girl.

"Suki Tsukiyomi. She is the third year who found him."

"Do you know what room was he in?"

"208 A"

"Rai." She looked up at the call of her name. Tears were streaming down her face. "Were you two dating?" Rai looked at the ground as she thought over the question.

"No." she said. More tears fell down her face. "But we did like each other. Our friends kept telling us to ask the other out but I guess we just didn't have the courage to. I guess now it's too late." Her voice had been nothing more then a whisper.

"You may return to class now." Naru said standing up. Mai glared at him. _How can he be so cold hearted?_

Rai stood up and bowed before turning and walking out. "Naru!" Mai yelled standing up. "How could you be so mean?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Naru said as he picked up another file. Mai opened her mouth to yell at him again but the door opened and a girl walked in.

"I was told that you were ready for me." Mai turned around to see Asa standing there with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something but Naru beat her to it. "Yes please sit down." Asa walked over to the chair and sat down. Mai moved over to go sit next to Naru. Once everyone was ready Naru started. "What is your name?"

"Asa Mekamori" she said with a smile.

"What have you experienced here?" Naru asked.

"It was, I believe, a month ago. I was walking down a hall around five at night."

"What were you doing here so late?"

"Don't interrupt me." Asa said flatly. "But to answer your question I had extra lessons after school. My grades are on the low side. Now back to what I was saying I was walking down the hall when I heard laughter. Looking around I saw a little girl running across the hallway and into a class room. I walked back to the class room to tell her that she wasn't allowed here when there were suddenly two of them. They were maybe around eight years old. One was a boy and one was a girl. Once they saw me they started to talk to each other. They had this strange way of talking. They kept repeating themselves. I guess they were looking for someone and who ever it was they were debating wither it was me or not. Wither or not it was me or not I don't know but after a few minutes of them talking everything around me went black and I woke up on the ground outside the school. The window was open in the room I had just come from and I girl was screaming something about me jumping. Either way I had a serious concussion and a broken leg, which I think is pretty lucky for someone who jumped from the third floor. "

"What can you tell me about Sasamoto Taro?" Naru asked. Asa turned her attention back to him.

"Taro-chan? He was a second year who was found in class room 208 A about four months ago. I heard that he is still in the hospital from intensive internal bleeding and head trauma."

"Is there anything else?" Asa thought it over for a moment. "Yea about two weeks before the accident he came over to me and asked if I would walk home with him from school. When I asked him why he told me that he thought someone was following him so he didn't want to walk home alone."

"But I thought he like Rai" said Bou-san

"He did but he did want to get her involved in any of this. He said that he wouldn't know what he would do if he found out Rai-chan got hurt because of him. That's why he asked me to walk home with him."

"So he was okay with you getting hurt?" Ayako asked. Asa was stubbed by the question for a moment. "Well I guess he thought I could handle myself."

"You said someone was following him." Naru said causing everyone's attention to turn back to him. "Do you know who was following him?"

"No. He never said and I never saw anyone."

"Then that is all, you my go." Naru said picking up his black notebook and looking through the notes. Asa stood up and bowed before exiting. "Yasuhara go to the hospital and get information on Sasmoto's injuries and condition he is in. Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, walk around the school and see if you can sense anything. Takigawa start setting up the camera. Mai tea." Naru said before everyone left. Silence started to grow in the room as Naru read over the notes Lin had taken. Finally after a few minutes Naru stood up and walked out. Lin watched as he closed the door behind him, wondering where he was going.

Mai placed the kettle on the stove. She heard something behind her and before she could turn around, something wrapped itself around her waist.

"You know I would have brought the tea upstairs for you. There was no point coming down here." Mai said. She turned around to face Naru as he smirked down at her.

"But if I had waited for you to bring me my tea then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Naru leaned down and pressed his lips to Mai's, kissing her softly. Mai smiled at him before returning the pressure.

"Then I'm glad you came down." Mai whispered. Naru smiled down at her before kissing her again. Now that they had a case it seemed that it would be harder for them to get some alone time, but at least for now, Naru would have to settle for this.

They broke apart when the kettle whistled behind them. Mai turned around and started to prepare the tea as Naru stood behind her watching her every move. Once the tea was finished Mai handed Naru his cup and leaned up against the counter, watching him drink it. She knew there was no point walking back up to base, if only minutes later he would ask her to walk back down here to get him more tea. She took a sip of her own tea, and smiled as the warm liquid fell down her throat, warming her up instantly. She looked up at Naru, who had a smirk on his face. Mai, not taking her eyes off of him, put her cup down as she tried to figure out why Naru was smirking like that. Though she soon found out when Naru slowly placed his cup down and walked over to her.

Mai lay in the empty bed. She had gone to bed over an hour ago, waiting for sleep to take over but it never did. She groaned in frustration before turning on her back and staring up at the pitch black ceiling. The door opened, causing Mai to sit up to see who it was. In the dim light coming in from the hallway, Mai watched as a figure closed the door behind them.

"Can't sleep?"asked a voice she knew all to well. She smiled to herself as she watched the outline of Naru walking over to the bed.

"I guess." Mai said.

"You guess?" Mai giggled a little as she said. "Okay fine I can't sleep." Naru climbed on the bed next to her. "Then maybe this will help." He said before kissing her delicately.

"You know that will only keep me awake longer."

"And is that such a bad thing?" He asked before kissing her again, this time more passionately. Mai placed a hand on Naru's face as her eye's slid closed. There was a knock on the door, causing them both to brake apart.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said, before getting up and walking out. Mai lay back down, pulling the covers above her head. Her face was bright red. Slowly her eyes started to slide close and before she knew it she was asleep.

Naru opened the door to his and Mai's bedroom to find that Mai had fallen asleep. He walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Mai's peaceful face. He started to think about what Lin had just said, and soon worry started to form in his mind. _What if Mai gets hurt? I mean she does every case, but what if she gets hurt so bad that she-No I mustn't think like that. I won't let anything happen to her. The last thing I need is another repeat of the Carter house case. _(Lost Love Case)

Naru walked around to his side of the bed and changed before climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and pulled her close to him. She turned in her sleep and moved closer to him. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep, Mai safely in his arms.

Naru woke with a start. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. A strange feeling came over him and he quickly (and quietly) got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. The school was kind enough to spare three extra rooms for them to use as a sleeping chambers. He walked over to the next room and looked into base. Lin was facing the computers watching the monitors. He then turned and continued down the hall. Something was off and he was going to find out what. As he walked down one of the halls he heard something that made him stop.

"It is about time Oliver. We were starting to think that you would never come."

* * *

HI! sorry it took so long! i was super busy this week and sorry bout the cliff hanger i know how much you hate them but i had to for his chapter so i could fit everything i needed in the next chapter. and i know some of you (in the last chapter) said that i really didn't amek Naru and Mia look like a couple, but please understand that some chapters are going to be like that cause i dont really know how Naru is like when he is in his lovey-dovey state. Plus if another chapterc ome up like that ill try to make it up to you!

Also if you wondering about what happened at the Carter house case check out chapter 19 of Lost Love. That pretty much sums up what happened.

Please review and criticize(maybe) all can review or criticize(maybe)!

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes


	4. Chapter 4 Choose

_Choose  
_

"It is about time Oliver. We were starting to think that you would never come." Naru turned around to find someone standing within the shadows, blocking him for seeing their face. Stepping into the moonlight he relieved a pale faced, dark blue eyed, raven black haired boy. Naru's eyes widened as he saw the person standing in front of him. It was as if some had placed a mirror in front of him. _Gene? No, that's not possible. _Naru tried to wrap his brain around the concept of his brother being alive and standing there in front of him, as if he had never died. _Died?_

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. He watched as Gene looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I'm your brother, who else would I be?"

"My brother died three years ago. If you were really him you wouldn't look eighteen, you would look fifteen." This caught Gene off guard. His confused look turned to anger.

"I told you we should have made him look younger." said a voice. Naru watched as a little girl came running out of the shadows towards Gene.

"Well I guess it's too late now." said a different voice and before Naru knew it, a little boy was standing in the place of were Gene was. "But don't worry sister; I shall make it up to you."

"Oh brother you don't have to do that." Getting a better look at the two children Naru noticed that they were twins. They both had black hair and bright blue eyes, which could be seen in the darkness of rooms. The two children faced each other, completely unaware of Naru.

"You are too kind, sister." said the little boy. Naru stared at the two children, disgusted by what he was seeing. Thinking that this little serrate was over he turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"Brother, he is leaving." said the little girl. Naru continued walking, ignoring the two. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you come back here." yelled the little boy. Seeing that his warning did not work the boy took the girl's hand and pulled in her into the darkness behind them.

"Naru?" said a voice. Naru stopped when he saw Mai walking towards him. He had to admit that they had talent. "Enough of this petty game. I'm going to bed."

"Petty game?" Mai whispered as she saw Naru walk past her. Tears began to fill her eyes and before she knew it she was crying. Naru stopped when he heard her sobs. He couldn't bare it. Mai covered her face with her hands as she fell to her knees crying, and shaking. Naru took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine you have my attention." He said turning around to face Mai. She stopped shaking as she removed her hands from her face.

"Now was that so hard?" Mai's hair started to grow out, turning to a darker brown, then to a black. Her light brown eyes grew cold as they turned lighter. Standing up she started to shrink. All within a few seconds Naru watched as Mai transformed into the little girl from earlier. "Brother look I did it!" she yelled with a huge smile. A boy walked out from behind Naru and over to his sister. "Very good sister!"

"Thanks you brother." She said as she tried hard not to jump up and down like a little girl. The only light in the hallway were though from the moonlight that shined through the windows. The boy walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered to her. She smiled up at him as she placed a hand of his cheek, whispering "and you." Naru tried to hard not to turn around and walk away, leaving the two to themselves, but he was afraid that the girl might try to copy Mai again. Even though he knew that it wasn't really Mai, he still had this aching pain in his chest when he heard her cry.

"If you two are done, I would appreciate it if you told me why I am needed." Naru interrupted. The two children turned to look at him.

"Shall we tell him sister?"

"I don't think we shall brother. He sure has no patience. "

"But the fact that he has no patience is the very reason we brought him out here, was it not sister?"

"Yes it was brother, but I think it shall not hurt, if he learns some before we continue, don't you think?" The girl looked up at her brother, who was steadily watching Naru. To him, Naru was getting tenser by the minute, meaning that he was also losing control of his temper. The boy chuckled. "I think you are right, though I do have one question that has not yet been answered. Which is he?"

"I shall think he is the older of the two, but they look so alike, I cannot tell." said the girl looking over Naru.

"Then shall we ask him?" the brother asked. Naru was starting to get annoyed with the two.

"Am I the older of what?" he asked, hoping to get somewhere. As of the moment, it was two in the morning, in the middle of the winter and he was freezing as he stood here in the empty hallway.

"He is getting impatient again brother." She whispered moving closer to her brother.

"I am aware of that. Maybe if we give him a minute to calm down, then he shall." The brother whispered back.

"I have had enough of these silly games. If you have nothing important to say to me then I am going to bed." Naru said turning around and started to walk away.

"Silly games?" the brother asked before the sister asked. "Nothing important to say?" Naru stopped, hoping they would move on to something important, but he wasn't expecting the next line. "How can we be playing silly games, if we have yet to give you the rules and how is it we have nothing important to say to you if we have said nothing at all?"

Naru turned around to face the twins. "I'm not playing your stupid games." Naru turned and as he was about to walk away he heard the little girl say "Not even if those stupid games involve Mai Taniyama?"

Naru froze. Hearing that little girl say Mai's name like that angered him more then anything. Slowly he turned around as the air in the hallway started to thicken. A faint glow started to form around him. "Don't you ever threaten me with Mai again." Naru said as the wind started to pick up.

"Or what?" asked the brother calmly. The little girl moved closer to her brother and whispered. "I'm scared." The boy looked down at his sister to see her start to shake, her eyes transfixed on Naru.

"Oliver stop!" Naru looked away from the two children to see who had called him. His eyes widened. Standing there in front of him was his dead twin brother Gene. He looked exactly the same way he did before he had died. His piercing blue eyes were a shade lighter, and his skin more pale. What surprised Naru the most was his expression which was panic. That's when Naru realized what was happening. He took a deep breath to calm himself. The light around him started to fade along with the tensions that had hung in the air.

"Gene?" It was only a whisper but it didn't go unheard. He watched as his brother slowly nodded. Naru took a step closer, unsure of what to do.

"Oliver you need to turn around and walk away. You need to get Mai and get her out of here. I don't care how far you have to go but don't ever come back to this place." Gene said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Noll listen to me-"

"Gene what's going on?"

"Noll you're-"

"Enough!" yelled the little boy. He turned around to face Gene. "If you don't keep quiet you are going to ruin the game."

"I don't care." Gene yelled at the boy. The little girl turned around and slapped Gene. "Don't you ever talk to him like that!" Naru tried to yell at her but he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Naru struggled against the invisible force as Gene just stood there shocked.

"Now that we got that cleared." The little boy turned to see Naru glaring at him with passion. "Don't look at me like that." Seeing that Naru wasn't listening to him he decided that it was about time to move on. Sighing he said. "Now that we have you attention I might as well explain the rules. They are very simple. First you shall not tell anyone about this. Second you shall not have any contact with your brother what so ever. Third if you try to run we shall kill you. Any questions?" Naru did in fact have one but the fact that he could not speak kept him from asking it. "Good now that we got that straight what are we missing?" The little girl looked up at him and thought about it for a moment.

"Nothing that I can think of." She said. "Oh I know! We forgot to tell him the game!"

"Oh yes you are right. What would be the point of this if he didn't know what it was?" This little boy smiled down at his sister. "Why don't you tell him sister?"

"I couldn't do that!" she said, blushing a little. "Why don't we both tell him?"

"That's a great idea!" The little girl turned to face Naru who was still glaring at the two of them.

"You have to choose between"

"Your brother Eugene Davis"

"Or Mai Taniyama."

"What?" Naru said aloud. That's when he realized he could talk and move again.

"Its pretty simple." said the girl. "You have to choose which one you want to keep, your brother or your lover." That's when the little girls face lit up as she began to giggle. "That rhythms! Brother lover brother lover brother lover."

"And what would make you think that I would do that?" Naru asked still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"You don't have a choice. In seven two hour we will ask you again and if you don't answer you lose them both."

"What happens if I pick Mai?"

"Then you never see Gene again.

"and if I pick Gene?"

"Mai dies."

* * *

HI! i know some of the dialogue doesn't have the name of the person who is saying it next to it but im sure you could figure it out. And i want to say sorry bout the cliff hanger but idrk if it is one. Anyway i couldn't fin a place to put the two children name so im just gonna tell you here for future purposes.

_Little Girl Shizu (mean 'silent')_

_Little boy Hitoshi (mean 'one')_

So you get the point...um not much to say other then NO SCHOOL! thanks to 4 inches ( 10.16 centimeters) of snow! thats how i was able to finish this chapter. But thats not the point actually i don't think there is one so im gonna stop talking BYE!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5 Snow Day

_Snow Day_

Naru was sitting in chair at the base staring off into space. _How am I supposed to choose between Mai and Gene?_ _Gene was my brother, my twin brother. He understood me in a way that no one else ever could. But Mai is unlike anyone I have ever met. With her I feel emotions I thought I could never feel again after Gene died. What am I suppose to do? Gene is half of me yet Mai somehow completes me. How am I supposed to live without the other?_

The door opened interrupting Naru's thoughts. Mai was standing in the doorway in her pajamas. She scratched the back of her head as she walked in the room half asleep.

"Naru?" she asked as she stopped halfway into the room.

"Tea." He said looking away from her. For some reason he couldn't make himself look at her. Mai just looked at him for a moment before shrugging and turning to leave to make him tea. Naru sat in silence waiting for her return. The smooth rhythm of Lin's typing filled the air. Ever since three this morning Naru has been unable to fall asleep. Lin asked him if he was alright, but Naru just ignored him and stared up at the dark ceiling, as the memories replaying themselves in his mind.

_How am suppose to live with out one of them? Gene would be the logical choice but Mai would the reasonable choice. The worst part is that I can't imagine life without Mai, but I've already experienced life without Gene. So would Mai be the more reasonable choice? But if I choose Mai would Gene ever forgive me? _

Mai opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her with her foot. She placed the tray of tea on the table before walking over to

Naru. Once she reached him she climbed on top of Naru's lap and looked him in the eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Why would ask something like that?" Naru asked avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to look her in the eyes, afraid that he would lose control and pick her without probably thinking about it.

Mai gentle placed a hand on Naru's cheek and made him looked at her. "Because you won't look at me." She whispered. Now Naru understood why he didn't want to look at her, it wasn't because he was afraid of picking her over Gene; it was because he knew he would.

Mai's eyes shifted over to something behind him. Her eyes slowly widened. "What?" he asked attempting to turn around, but failing.

"It's snowing." She whispered. Naru blinked at her for a moment before turning around as much as he could to look out the window. She was right, it was snowing. Naru turned back to see an evil smile on Mai's face. "Mai?" he asked her. She looked down him.

"It's nothing." She said before kissing him passionately and running out of the room. Naru stared at the door for a moment before finding a need to distract himself.

Two hours later Naru is sitting in his chair re-reading the files from yesterday. To him everything just seemed random. There were no patterns, there was nothing. It was all just random. Naru took a sip of his tea, to find out that it was empty. "Tea" Naru said to no one. Lin turned to look at the boy. "Mai is not here." He said. Naru looked up at him before looking around to see that he was right.

There was a knock on the door. Naru turned to see Mrs. Aikawa walk in looking pissed. "May I help you?" Naru asked not bothering to sound one bit pleased about her visit.

"Yes you can. You can keep your employees from acting like a bunch of idiots."

"Excuse me?" Naru said trying to control his anger.

"You heard me"

"Under what authority do you have the right to call my employees idiots?"

"Do you know what your employees are doing?"

"I do not." Now Naru thought about no one has entered base since Mai had left. A smug smile appeared on her face. "They are outside having a snow ball fight." Naru looked at her as if she was insane. "Don't you believe me? Then take a look for yourself." She nodded towards the window behind him. Naru stood up and walked over to the window. Looking outside he could barely believe what he was seeing. Mai, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara and Masako were all outside either standing there laughing or throwing a snow ball. To what he could see Mai and Yasuhara were on one team and Bou-san and Ayako were on another. Masako was standing off to the side in her kimono laughing as a snowball hit Bou-san in the face.

"I didn't realize that our school hired a bunch of children to do a man work." Mrs. Aikawa said with a sneer. Naru didn't even bother to turn around to look at her as he said. "Well I didn't realize the people that hired us would go so low to tell on a bunch of kids. I believe you refer to it as tattle tailing?" Naru turned to see shock spread all over Mrs. Aikawa face at the disrespect he had just shown her.

"We hired you to do a job. Now do it." She turned and left. Naru looked back out the window, watching the game below. Bou-san picked up a snowball and threw it only to miss Mai, who picked up another snow ball and threw it at him. Yasuhara dodged one from Ayako, who got hit with Mai's snowball. Bou-san had run behind her to avoid getting hit. Ayako quickly brushed off the snow and turned to face him. He gave her a weary smile, before she bent down and picked up a pile of snow. Bou-san closed his eyes as she dumped it all over him. Yasuhara fell to the ground laughing as Mai grabbed her sides. Bou-san smiled evilly as she turned and started to walk away. He bent down and picked up a snow ball and threw it, only not at Ayako but at Mai, who was still laughing too hard to notice.

Yasuhara called out to her and when she looked up she barely had anytime to dodge it, but when she did, it hit the person standing only a few yards behind her. Everyone froze when they saw Masako with a face full of snow. She slowly raised her hand and started to brush away the snow. When the snow cleared everyone saw something they never thought they would see. Masako was smiling evilly at Bou-san. She bent down and picked up some snow, before throwing it at Bou-san. He was still in shock to even think about dodging it. Everyone broke out laughing when the snowball hit Bou-san in the face. Bou-san brushed away the snow before kicking some at Yasuhara who was still on the ground laughing.

Naru turned away from the window shaking his head. "Why don't you join them?" Lin asked

"Because it is a childish game that has no point." Naru said walking over to his chair but before he could sit down he heard something. Turning around he saw snow fall from the window. He walked over and opened the window only to meet something white and cold.

"RUN!" he heard Yasuhara call from below. Naru whipped the snow off his face and looked down to see everyone running in different direction. Naru closed the window. _I'm never opening that window again. _He thought as he went back to sit down.

The door to base opened and everyone walked in. Naru was about to say something when he heard Mai say. "I know tea." She gave him a small kiss on the lips before taking the tea tray and walking out. Naru turned to the others and was about to say something but Yasuhara cut him off.

"It wasn't my fault!" Yasuhara walked over to Naru and got down on his knees. "Bou-san made me do it! He was the one who told me to throw a snowball at you! HE THREATEN ME BY SAYING HE WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH ME AGAIN!" Yasuhara yelled. Naru just stared at him for a moment before looking up at the others.

"Did any of you sense anything last night?" Naru asked, ignoring Yasuhara's comment

"Nope" Bou-san said staring at Yasuhara with an undesirable expression

"No." Ayako said trying to keep a straight face.

"Masako?" Naru asked. She looked up at him. "No I did not sense any ghosts last night." Mai walked in and put the tray of tea down before walking over to Lin and giving him a cup. Everyone took a cup and drank the warm liquid.

"So where are we with the investigation?" Mai asked as she went to sit down on the couch that had been placed there for their convenience.

"No where." Naru said. Everyone looked up at him surprised. "All we know is that the ghosts haunting this place are two children and other then causing accidents that no one remembers we have nothing. There was no activity at all last night"

"So what do we do?" Bou-san asked. Silence filled the room as everyone thought about Bou-san's question. The door was thrown up and everyone turned to see a student looking panicked.

"Please come quick! Kukiko-chan is hurt!" yelled the girl before running back down the hall. Being a doctor Ayako was the first to run out of the room to follow the girl. Mai was next followed by everyone else.

In the middle of the hall a group of students were all standing around looking down at a girl. Ayako pushed pasted them and kneed down next to a girl. She was lying on her back looking very stiff and in pain. Ayako started to look over the girl.

"What happened here?" Naru demand. The students looked around at each other looking scared.

"I fell." The girl said through her pain. That's when Ayako saw what was wrong.

"Naru she has a broken neck."

"Takigawa call an ambulance. Matsuzaki do what ever you can until they get here. Mai and Miss Hara stay with Matsuzaki and the girl. Yasuhara and Lin come with me."

"Wait, don't move!" Mai yelled Naru looked back at her. "Look at the ground." She said. Naru looked down to see nothing other then the floor.

"Mai I don't see-"

"Look closer." Naru listened to her and looked closer. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"What is it?" Bou-san asked looking all over the floor, but seeing nothing.

"We are standing on ice." Naru said watching the glass glisten in the light from the windows. That's when everyone froze. Looking up at everyone Naru said. "Everyone return to class and stay there until I tell you to leave. Lin, Yasuhara come with me." Naru said walking away. The students grabbed onto each other and tried to walk back to their classes without slipping.

Mai slowly walked over to the girl and got down. Masako followed her.

"Hey my name is Mai Taniyama, what's yours?" she asked. The girl looked up at her. Mai could see the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Kukiko Sasamoto." She said.

"Well I'm Ayako Matsuzaki, but you can call me Ayako." Ayako said bending over the girl so she could see her without having to move.

"Masako Hara." Masako said as she placed a sleeve in front of her mouth. The Kukiko gave a small sad smile before she closed her eyes I pain.

"It's okay we are here to take care of you." Ayako said placing a gentle hand on Kukiko shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking to class when I heard someone laughing. That's when I saw these two children looking into a room. I believe it was room 228 the art room." Mai looked up at Ayako, then at Masako. They were all thinking the same thing. The art room was the base. "When I asked what they were doing they turned to face me. They started to talk to each other before I got this strange feeling. It was telling me to run. When I turned around to run I felt the hall way get cold, and before I knew it I was on the floor and I couldn't move."

"That's horrible!" Mai said placing her hand over her mouth.

"Mai." Masako whispered. Mai looked at her to see her eyes were filled with fear. Mai followed Masako's line of vision and saw to little children looking at then from around the corner. They both had black hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl giggled before grabbing her brother and disappearing behind the wall.

"Hey wait!" Mai yelled standing up.

"Mai no!" Ayako yelled as Mai ran after them. The next thing Mai knew was pain. She curled up in a ball and pulled her knee closer to her as pain went through her leg. Ayako quickly (and careful) stood up and moved closer to her. Masako stayed where she was, knowing she would slip if she tried to move. "Mai let me see you leg." Ayako said as she bent down next to her. Mai redundantly let go of her leg so Ayako could look at it. After a quick look over Ayako said. "Your knee is broken. We need to get you to the hospital so we can be sure that was the only damage done.

"No!" Mai yelled. Ayako looked at her stunned. "No, Naru can't know about this. Please Ayako."

Ayako thought about it for a moment. "Alright, fine but you have to take it easy for a while okay? But you have to promise me that you will go after the case."

"I promise." Mai said sitting up. She heard sirens in the distance and she knew the ambulance was here. Standing up she attempted to look like she hadn't just broken her knee. The paramedics took Kukiko away and Mai, Ayako and Masako slowly walked back to base. There Naru, Yasuhara and Bou-san were awaiting them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bou-san asked.

"They don't know." Ayako said. Mai walked over to the couch and sat down. The pain in her knee was excruciating. Mai felt eyes on her and when she looked up she saw Naru studying her.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Naru said before turning to look at the file in his hand.

"Well if there is nothing to do then I'm going to go take a walk." Masako said before turning and walking over to the door. Once she opened it she had to stop herself from running into a blond hair, blue eye boy who was standing there.

" 'ello Masako."

* * *

HI! how is everyone... that's good! im trying not to leave cliff hangers but i already made this chapter so long n i didn't want to extent it. um...yea so thats pretty much it. I might updat again sometime within the week i might not i dont know yet but it all depends on how long it takes to write the chapter.

also i wanted to thank Fairy of Literature and Music for the idea in the beginning about what to say with Naru's inner thoughts! even though i changed some things...i hope it good!

Oh n the snow ball fight i got the idea from a bunch of friends walking up behind my last Wednesday (when i had no school) and throw a bunch of snow balls at me. I was completely covered in snow it was horrible. But yea the whole scene is actually what happen! sadly i was Bou-san in that situation. Hope you enjoyed!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6 John

_John_

" 'ello Masako."

Masako felt her face get red as she stared into the bright blue eyes. Masako tried to form words but for some reason nothing came.

"John!" Mai yelled from behind Masako. John turned his blue eyes over to Mai and smiled. "Hey Mai."

Masako took a step back to let John in the room. He smiled at her before walking in the room where everyone greeted him. Masako never took her eyes off of him. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that he was coming but she wasn't expecting him to be here this early. Masako watched as Yasuhara ran up to him and hugged him like the child he was. She watched as he said something that made John feel uncomfortable but made everyone else laugh. She watched as he began to laugh with them and soon reminding her why she had fallen for him. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched him.

"I thought you said you weren't coming until the day after next." Mai said from her seat on the couch. She knew if that she tried to stand up, Naru would notice that something was off with the way she walked.

"Yea well you see I got a call from Kazuya telling me that he needed some research done on the school."

"And?" asked Naru. John held out a very thing folder as he said. "There is nothing on the school. It was a flood shelter at one point before it got turned into a school and other then the incidents that have happened with the last few months, there have been no other reports."

"How about when it was a flood shelter?" Lin asked. John thought about it for a moment.

"There was something about two children dying but according to the report it was never confirmed. Apparently while the flood was in effect the two children went missing only to be reported dead a few days later."

"What were the names of these children?" Naru asked looking up from the file he was looking at.

"It didn't say." John said. Naru sighed in frustration before turning to Lin and handing him the file. "Tea." Naru said turning and walking over to his chair. The girls all gave each other nervous glances. "Is something wrong?" Naru asked as he saw Mai still sitting down.

"Um no!" Mai said standing up and wincing at the pain. She slowly made her way over to the door, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Mai reached for the door handle she heard Masako say "I'll go with you."

Mai turned to see Masako had her sleeve in front of her mouth, blocking Mai from seeing her expression clearly. "What?" Masako asked as she looked around the room to see everyone staring at her with shocked expressions. Mai pushed opened the door and stepped out, Masako following close behind. As soon as the door closed behind them Mai leaned up against the wall in pain. She took the weight off her left leg and breathed in deeply as the pain soon faded into numbness.

"Are you alright?" Masako asked looking worried. Mai gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I think we should really take you to the hospital or at least tell Naru." Masako said. Mai shook her head no.

"Not until the case is over. He already has a lot on his plate not to mention someone already got seriously hurt. The last thing he needs to worry about is me and my stupid leg." Mai said with a smile. She pushed off the wall and tried to stand. "Come one lets go get Naru his tea." She started down the hallway at a slow pace, not trying to rush herself. Masako followed slowly after her.

The two girls walked in silence for a while until it came time for them to walk down stairs. "Mai I don't-"

"I'll be fine." Mai said without looking at Masako. She started down the stairs and when she came to the bottom step she sat down. Masako sat down next to her. "I just need to rest for a moment." Mai said. Masako nodded and sat there in silence.

"Is everything okay?" asked a voice. Mai's head snapped up to see a boy standing there.

"Oh yes." Mai said smiling up at him. He had black hair that covered part of his bright blue eyes that reminded Mai of the summer sky. To her he looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place from where.

"That's good. My name is Hitoshi" he said as he extended his hand out to both of the girls. Mai smiled up at him and took it. She noticed that he was wearing a school uniform and looked old enough to be in his third year of high school.

"Mai Taniyama."

"Masako Hara." Masako said ignoring his extended hand and standing up. Something felt off about him, but she couldn't place it. "Have I seen you before?" she asked. Hitoshi looked at her confused.

"You said your name is Masako Hara?" Masako nodded. For a second he looked at her with shock and fear before he gave her a small smile. "I used to work with you on set but because of school I was unable to continue." Masako gave him a strange look. "I was also one of the students in the hallway when Kukiko-chan was attacked." Masako just nodded not sure if she believed him or not.

"I hope she is okay." said Mai. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Me too." Mai smiled up at him but stopped when she shifted her weight to her left side.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea I just hurt my leg that's all."

"May I see?" he asked. Mai thought about it for a moment and had no objections. So she lifted her pant leg a little to show her leg which was mostly black and blue and swollen.

"It looks broken. What happened?"

"I slipped on the ice in the hallway." Mai said guilty. He looked up at her. "Maybe you should go to the hospital or something."

"Oh no I'm good. " Mai said covering it back up. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Mai said giving a small dry laugh.

"Well let me at least walk you back to the Art room so your boss doesn't worry about you walking around with it." Hitoshi offered. Mai then became a little panic but Masako took over. "That's okay. He is well aware of it. We were just on our way to make him some tea so we better get going otherwise he might get upset." Masako said walking down the remaining two steps and standing next to Mai.

"Oh right." Mai said looking at Masako. "I guess I'll see you later Hitoshi." Mai said before walking past him and down the next set of stairs. Masako glared at him before following Mai down the rest of the stairs. She didn't care how nice he acted or how much of an idiot Mai was for not seeing through him, but what ever it was she was not going to let him fool her. Something was off about him and until she finds out she is going to keep an eye for him.

"Hitoshi!" said a voice. Masako stopped and looked back up. A girl came skipping into view, her short black skirt gliding with her. She had long black hair had reached her lower back and the same bright blue eyes as Hitoshi. She looked about the same age as him, though unlike him she was not wearing a school uniform. "Well?"

"It's broken." He said. The girl got a worried look on her pale face.

"What shall we do!" she half yelled half whispered to herself.

"I do not know but we must think of something quick. If he finds out she got hurt because of us then our entire plan will fail." The girl nodded when she noticed something. She turned to see Masako standing there.

"Brother we have been found out." The girl said. Masako tried to move but found out that she couldn't. Hitoshi looked at where his sister was and saw Masako standing there. "What shall we do?" the girl asked her head titling to the side an evil smile appearing on her face.

"Nothing." Hitoshi said. The girl looked up at him surprised. "Just let her go. There is no point of making him even angrier then he will be when he finds out about Mai's leg."

"But brother-" the girl started to complain but was cut off.

"Just drop it Shizu. She already knew something was up." He said before turning back to Masako. "If you tell anyone about this you will never see the boy again do you understand me?"

"What boy?" Masako asked finding her voice but even though it sounded strong she didn't feel that way.

"John." Hitoshi said before turning and walking away but before he was completely gone he yelled. "Shizu you know what to do." Masako watched as the evil smile reappeared on Shizu's face. She walked over and bent down so she was now eye level with Masako.

"Be a good girl now." She whispered before placing a figure on Masako's forehead and giving her a little push. Masako lost her balance and started to fall back. Images started to flash across her mind.

John was at the bottom of the stairs blood surrounding his body.

John was in his bed a knife sticking out of his chest as the white sheets he laid on turn red.

John was hanging over the end of the stair, a rope around his neck.

John was standing in front of her staring at her with his cold dead eyes, his blond hair tainted with red.

Masako wanted to let out a scream but her voice seemed to have disappeared. That's when she felt the floor beneath her. Landing on her rear she tried to calm herself down from seeing those images. Masako looked up and saw Shizu smiling down at her. Masako stared at her in fear as she started to understand what had just happened.

Shizu stood up and turned around, her short black skirt spinning as she did, before walking away.

* * *

ello! This is probably my last update for about two weeks. I got districts and a bunch of crap going on so i won't be able to update so i hope you enjoy this chapter even though its kinda weird and most about John and Masako but i promise next chapter will be about Mai and Naru...im trying to think of other stuff to say but nothing is really coming... oh yea sorry for picking on John!

wish me luck on districts! n hope you enjoy the chapter!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7 Suki Tsukiyomi's Information

_Suki Tsukiyomi's Information_

Mai screamed on the top of her lungs as something wrapped around her. She started to thrash around desperately trying to escape. The hold on her became tighter causing panic to run through her. She started to scream even louder as she tried even harder to get loose. She thought she heard something but it was blocked out by her screams. Something grabbed her hands and held them down above her head as something heavy climbed on top of her.

She felt pain run through her leg causing her to scream. She gritted her teeth as the pain slowly started to grow. She heard something and realized it was a voice. It sounded so far away. Mai tried to get her hands free but no matter what she did the hold on her never loosened. She continued to scream and thrash out of panic more then pain. She couldn't worry about her leg at the moment. What she had to worry about was getting away from this place no matter what. She had to find Naru.

"Mai!" screamed a voice. Her eyes snapped open to reveal two dark blue eyes staring down at her. Naru had pinned Mai to the bed making sure she didn't hurt herself in the struggle. At the moment he was staring down at her with worried eyes.

Mai's eyes stared to fill with tears as Naru loosened his grip on her. She pulled her hands from his before jumping up and wrapping them around his neck. She buried her face into his chest and began to cry her heart out. She had no idea what had happened but all she knew was that she was scared out of her mind and she wanted nothing more then to be in Naru's arms.

Naru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, making her feel safer. He had no idea what she saw or experienced but it really didn't matter. Right now all that matter was that Mai was alright and that she had calmed down. He hated seeing her like this.

_Where were you Gene?_

_

* * *

_"GOOD MORNING!" yelled Yasuhara as he slammed open the base door. He paused when he saw the scene in front of him. Naru was sitting in his normal seat glaring at the file in his hand while Mai sat innocently on the couch on the other side of the room. Bou-san walked up behind him and looked into the room. He could already feel the tension that was in the room and he hadn't even stepped foot in the room yet.

"What's the hold up?" yelled Ayako from behind Bou-san she pushed her way through and stepped into the room, and froze. "Oh"

"Ayako I suggest you take Mai to the hospital." Naru said not looking up. She looked over to Mai who continued to stare at her hands in her lap. "Now." He added when she didn't move.

"Oh Right." She said quickly walking over to Mai and helping her up. She walked her out of the room getting questioning looks for Bou-san Yasuhara and John. "Bou-san, could you drive us?" Ayako asked walking right by him. He nodded before following them out to his car.

He opened the door to the passenger side and moved out of the way as Ayako helped Mai into the seat. Bou-san ran to the other side and got in on the driver's side while Ayako climbed into the back seat. As Bou-san drove off Ayako moved to the middle seat and asked. "Mai what's going on?"

Mai stayed quiet for a moment not sure how to answer. "Well-um- you see…" Mai's sentence trailed off. Bou-san and Ayako waited patiently for her to continue. "This morning Naru found out that my leg was broken."

"What!" Bou-san asked confused. Ayako ignored him and asked "How did he find out?"

"Well I had a dream last night and…." Mai sentence trailed off. She didn't want to say that she had been scared or freaked because truthfully she couldn't remember why she had acted the way she had. "I woke up kicking and screaming. Naru had to hold me down until I finally came to my senses."

"What was your dream?"

"More important, when did you break you leg?" Bou-san asked looking at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road. Ayako ignored him again and waited for Mai to continue.

"I don't remember." Mai whispered as she stared at her hands. She squeezed her hands together as the memory started to come back. She turned and looked out the window. "According to Naru, it had to be pretty horrible for me to act the way I did."

Everyone went silent as Mai continued to stare out the window. Truthfully they didn't know what to say to something like that, so they let the silence take over for now.

* * *

Mai looked around but she didn't find what she was looking for, so she turned around and walked out, closing the base door as she went. Bou-san and Ayako had helped her into the emergency room where they waited ten minutes before being seen. According to the X-rays, Mai had a broken leg and was going to have to wear a cast for a few weeks. Though luckily for her it was broken in a spot where as long as she promised to take it easy, she didn't have to use crutches.

Now Mai was back at school walking down the hall looking for a special narcissistic tea drinking boy who she just happen to owe an apology too. She turned down a hallway and stopped. Standing out in the courtyard was the black clad boy she was looking for. Mai slowly made her way over to him. She placed her hands on the edge of the small wall and looked out to where Naru was looking. There was a small pond a few yards away that was now frozen solid from the cold winter air.

"I'm sorry" she said staring out at the pond. Without turning to look at her, he asked. "Why?"

Mai looked up at him confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked still not looking at her. Mai looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with them. "Because you have a lot on your mind at the moment and I just didn't want to add another and make you worry."

"I will always worry about you Mai; I mean you're a danger magnate." Naru said looking at her. Mai narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before they slowly they started too widened. The longer she started into his eyes the more she thought she saw something that she had never seen before. He was truly worried about her and she knew just by looking into her dark blue eyes that she meant the world to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again but then another thought dawned on her. "Wait, so you're not mad?"

"No."

"But you're worried about me."

"Yes." Naru said. "But what I'm more worried about the fact that you aren't telling me these things."

As soon as those words left his mouth Mai started to feel guiltier then she had ever felt before. How could she think that she could get away with this? Naru truly cared about her and if she had just told him that she had hurt herself then he wouldn't have to be like this. He could be trying to solve the case and exercise the ghost haunting this place instead of worrying about her trusting him or not.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. Naru chuckled to himself. "Would you stop saying your sorry."

"I'm-" Mai cut her self off and nodded. Naru smirked at this and took a step closer to him. Lifting her head so he could look at her in the eyes he whispered. "Just don't let it happen again." Naru lowered his head and brushed his lips up against Mai's.

Mai moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his, closing the gap between them. Naru kissed her passionately but at the same time delicately. His hands automatically wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mai placed her hands on his chest as she moved up to stand on her tip toes. They stood there kissing each other for few moments, as the world disappeared from around them.

There was a cough to the right of them, causing them to brake apart. Mai looked over to see John standing there looking awkward. Mai's face started to go bright red.

"Um there is a girl waiting to talk to you in base." John said awkwardly. "She says she has information that might be useful."

Naru released Mai and walked past John and headed towards base. John turned to see Mai staring at him, her face redder then before.

"Are you coming?" John said with a smile. Mai nodded and started to make her way over to him. John waited patiently for her to walk over to him before slowly making his way back to base with her.

Once she was at base John helped her over to the couch before going to sit in a chair next to Masako.

"You said you have information for me?" The girl nodded. She had shoulder length blond hair that formed perfect curls. Her eyes where a bright aqua blue the shined against her pale skin.

"My name is Suki Tsukiyomi. I was the person who found Taro-chan." The girl paused taking a deep breath. "I also found Nami-san, Ozuro-san, Yasuo-chan Rai-chan, Asa-chan, and Kukiko-chan" the girl said looking down at her hands. When she didn't hear anyone else in the room speak she continued. "I know how bad it sounds, but you have to believe me I didn't do anything. I just happened to be in the wrong places at the wrong times." The room remained quiet as they waited for someone to say something.

"Have you noticed anything about the attacks that will be helpful?" Naru asked. Suki nodded.

"Water." She said. Everyone looked at her confused. "When Nami-san was stabled her she was over by the pond. Ozuro had a spilled glass of water, but the thing was the puddle was way too big to have come from the glass. Yasuo-chan was in the room 107. That room leaks every time it rains and it was pouring that day. Rai-chan fell down the stairs by the girl's bathroom which had been shut early that day due to flooding. Someone had left the faucets on and the whole bathroom got flooded. Asa-chan was in room 312 which has an aquarium near the window and Kukiko-chan had just walked into school. She was covered with snow which melted before she got to take off her coat, so she clothes were wet."

"Anything else?" Naru asked as Lin quickly finished typing the information he had just received.

"Kukiko-chan and Taro-chan where the only two people that where attack during school hours. Everyone else had been attacked late at night or after school hours."

"And what were you doing at school after hours?" Naru asked. Suki's look down at her hands in her lap. She mumbled something but no one caught it. "What?"

"I was meeting someone." She said a little louder.

"Who?" Naru asked. Suki continued to stare at the floor, ignoring Naru. "I asked you who you were meeting."

"I don't know." She said. "All I know was that I kept getting these notes telling me meet that person at the school."

"Where are the notes?"

"I don't know, they disappeared. I tried to go to the police but without the note I have nothing to prove that I wasn't the person doing this."

"But wouldn't someone already have guessed that you were involved if you kept going to get help for these people?" asked Bou-san. She turned to look at him.

"I call an ambulance and waited for them to arrive before running off."Naru placed his chin in his hand and thought about what he had just learned. He already knew who was behind this but he never knew how or why. The information he had just been told tells him that the two behind this have something to do with water. Maybe they lived by a pond or lake or the water could just be a coincidence. As for the pattern of their attack it's always at night except for the two students, they show themselves to their victims, before doing anything. According to the students the girl is the one luring them in, which means the boy is the one doing the damage.

"Are you alright Mai?" asked Masako. Naru turned to see Mai staring off into space, looking terrified.

"Mai?" he asked. She began to tremble. "Mai" Naru called again trying to get her attention. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She closed and opened it a few more times before she was finally able to speak.

"I remember my dream now." She whispered. "I was drowning."

* * *

'ello! i know this is a dull chapter but i haven't had a lot of time lately so i just through this together for you guys. Though it will have an impact on future chapters so its not completely worthless. Also ignore the title! I suck at giving things a title! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible cause it kinda goes along with this one so it might update today or Monday or Tuesday. Probably Tuesday...

Also just a little fun fact: i stayed up all night last night trying to write Mai's dream where she was drowning and when i finally finished i was so happy. I woke up this morning and look at my work to realize that i had no place i wanted to put it in the !

So i tell you if anyone wants to read it or something i put it in as an extra or even give it to you so you could use it in your story. Not making promises though i might find a use for it later but i will tell you that if you do want it and i dont find a use for it i will give it to you and you can take all the credit if you like it of course so...

**I want to dedicate this chapter and the next to some of my readers. **They have been sticking with me through some of my stories and or only this one but that is okay. Truthfully if it wasn't for these people i probably wouldn't even be writing this story. SO THANK YOU!

**Fairy of Music and Literature**

**Aktaiy**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**krissy2lips**

**BloddyXandra**

**crazylittlecheezer**

_**Also if anyone has anything the want to happen just tell me. For example: One person wanted me Naru to say something specific to Mai. I'm not going to tell you who or what they asked for to say because they asked to be kept private.(it was someone i knew personally) But you get the point. It could be something someone says or does or even a whole scene. I really would love the help from you guys cause i have a lot of blank spots i have to fill and i can't do it all myself.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Interrupted

_Interrupted _

"Are you alright?" Naru asked as he closed the door. Mai was sitting on the bed trying to calm herself. Naru had brought her to the bed room and asked Lin to finish the interview.

"Yeah"

"Don't lie to me." He said as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Fine, I'm not" she said looking at the floor. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just don't know what to do. That dream keeps replaying itself in my head, and I can't get it out." Tears started to fill her eyes but she held them back. Naru stared down at her. He could see she was really shaken about this. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She said still not looking up at him. Naru knew she was lying but he decided he would let it slip.

Naru moved closer to Mai before making her look up at him. Her beautiful light brown eyes were starting to water. He bent down and lightly touched her lips with his. Mai tensed for a moment before gently kissing him. Her eye lids slid closed as Naru leaned closer to her and returned the pressure. Mai placed her hand on the side of his face as he pulled back a little. He stared down into her light brown eyes. Even though the tears were gone, he could still see sadness in them.

Mai leaned closer to him and as she was about to place her lips on his, but she hesitated. Naru sensed her hesitation and lean closer, closing the gap between them. He kissed her softly at first before he started to kiss her more boldly. Mai leaned back on the bed as Naru climbed on top of her. Her body seemed to be moving on its own. Her mind had now gone blank and all she knew was that Naru was with her.

Naru deepen their kiss as he pushed Mai further into the bed. Naru pulled back for a moment and looked down at her. "Did that work?" he asked softly. Mai smiled up at him. She perched herself onto one of her elbows and brought her face up to his. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She stared into his dark blue eyes which were watching her for an answer. Nodding she closed her eyes and kissed him again. Naru liking her answer returned the pressure. Mai's free hand found its way up to the back of Naru's neck where her figures entangled themselves in his raven black hair. She pulled him closer to her as their kiss deepened even further.

As Naru kissed Mai he started to realize something. He reluctantly pulled back as he slowly opened his eyes. Mai looked up at him in confusion. "We are on a case." He whispered to her. For some reason he already knew the answer to his response.

"I know." Mai whispered looking a little disappointed before a smirk appeared on her face. "But just for a little bit longer." She whispered before bringing her face up to his and kissing him. Naru had no objects and kissed her back, glad that she had forgotten her dream. The more Naru spent kissing Mai, the longer he started to lose all sense of where he was or what he was doing.

Naru moved his tongue across Mai's bottom lip making her pull back a little to giggle. Liking the reaction he slowly started to make his way to her neck when there was a knock. They pulled apart in time to see a stunned Bou-san standing in the door way, with a shocked expression.

"Yea, um, I'll just wait until you're done." He said as he slowly started to back out of the room, closing the door as he went. Mai felt her face go bright as she stared at the door.

Naru sighed to himself. "I better go see what's wrong." He said before climbing off of her and helping her sit up. "Will you be alright here alone?" he asked her. Mai looked up at him and said. "Yea but I was planning to go back to base. I really don't feel comfortable being alone right now."

"Alright" Naru said before he brought his face to Mai's and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to walk out again. Mai got this strange feeling of Déjà Vu.

As Mai walked down the hall she started to get the feeling of someone watching her. Even though the base was only three doors down from where Mai and Naru sleep, it felt like it was taking forever to get there. Every now and then she would stop and look behind her to make sure no one was actually there.

"Ahhh!" Mai screamed as she started to fall. Something wrapped around her waist, stopped her from falling any further.

"You should be more careful. You don't want your boss to find out that his assistant broke her other leg." said a voice in Mai's ear. She turned her head around to see a boy with black hair that covered part of his bright blue eyes standing there holding her up.

"Hitoshi?" Mai asked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you don't fall and break your leg again." He said before chuckling at the face Mai had made. "Come on, don't tell me you already forgot that I go to school here." He said.

"Oh right." Mai said as he looked down to see him wearing the school uniform. "Um can you let go of me now?" Mai asked. Hitoshi had his arm wrapped around her waist and to Mai she felt that it was a little uncomfortable.

"Do you promise you won't fall again?" he asked her. Mai nodded and he helped her stand up straight again.

"Thanks for that." Mai said with a little smile.

"It was nothing." He said smiling back at her. "But do you mind if I walk you back to base? I don't want you to fall again."

"Sure."

As they got to base Hitoshi opened the door to the base and moved out of the way so Mai could walk in. Ayako stood up and rushed over to Mai to help her in the room when she saw Hitoshi.

"Oh Hello." She said reaching out a hand for Mai to grab.

"Hello." Hitoshi said stepping in the room after Mai.

"Can I help you?" Ayako asked politely.

"No I'm good." He said making Ayako and everyone give him a questioning look.

"Ayako this is Hitoshi. He's a friend." Mai said introducing him. "Masako you remember him right?" Mai asked turning to Masako. "Masako?"

Masako was sitting on the chair next to the couch staring at Hitoshi in pure terror.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, mostly to her then anyone else. Masako caught her mistake and changed her expression before hiding her face behind her sleeve. "Yes everything is perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" asked John looking at her with concern. Without looking at him Masako nodded.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to be late for class." Hitoshi said glaring at Masako. He turned and smiled at Mai before saying. "Try not to trip too much in the hallways. I really would hate to see you hurt any worse then you already are." Hitoshi smiled down at her then glance at Masako before leaving the room. After the door closed Mai looked around and realized something.

"Where's Naru?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Jirou look up to see a boy in black, followed by an older man in a green shirt walk in.  
"I was told you wanted to speak to me?" asked Naru.

"Yes." said the assistant principal as he stood up. "I was wondering how your investigation is going."

"It is going well."

"Really?" said Jirou. Bou-san stood there awkwardly next to Naru as he looked between the two. "Then you want to explain to me why within the last twenty-four hours two of my students have been admitted into the hospital?"

"Two?" Bou-san asked. Jirou turned to him and said. "Yes Sir two. Second year Kukiko Sasamoto and first year Suki Tsukiyomi have both been admitted into the hospital."

"But we saw Suki less then half an hour ago! How can she be in the hospital?" asked Bou-san taking a step closer to the assistant principal.

"Well then you should be able to tell me why she tried to commit suicide twenty minutes ago." Bou-san stared at him stunned, unsure what to say.

"I have a vague idea." Naru said to himself. Jirou looked at him.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing to prevent this." asked Jirou. To Bou-san, he seemed to be very stressed and was starting to take it out on Naru.

"I am doing all I can." Naru said flatly.

"Oh really? Well then I suspect you should have this done as soon as tomorrow then. If not then I shall call in real professionals." Jirou threatened.

"Takigawa, go to see if Mai is in base." Naru said not looking at him. Bou-san looked at him confused, but didn't question him. "O-Okay." He said before turning to leave. As he walked back to base he started to wonder why Naru had sent him to go check on Mai.

He opened the base door to base and saw everyone look up at him. Mai was sitting on the couch talking with Yasuhara when she looked up to see him.

"Naru's in the assistant principal's office." Bou-san sat as Mai stood up. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Bou-san added when he saw the face Mai made. The base door opened again and Naru walked in. "I want all of you to go around the school and see if you can sense anything. Exercise every room if you have to. Matsuzaki go with Takigawa, John go with Miss Hara." Naru said. Everyone followed his orders and stood up.

"What do you want me to do Naru?" Mai asked from her seat from the couch.

"Nothing for now."

* * *

John and Masako walked down the hall in silence. They have already been to several rooms, but they had sensed nothing and have moved on.

"Masako?" said a voice next to her. Masako looked to see that John had stopped walking. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Masako pulled her sleeve over her mouth as she responded. "No."

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird lately." He took a few steps closer to her. She felt herself blush a little but she shook it off.

"No , there is nothing wrong." She said again. John looked at her in disbelief.

"You know if there is something wrong you can always tell me no matter what it is." John said with a smile. Masako broke. She couldn't keep it in any longer and she had to tell someone, anyone, including John.

"There is something the matter. You see the other day-"

"Hello." said a cheerful voice behind Masako. She turned around to come face to face with bright blue eyes. She backed away in terror as she realized who it was. Shizu was standing there in her black skirt with her hands behind her back.

"Oh 'ello." John said finally noticing her. She turned to him and smiled.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow Masako for a minute." She said innocently. John looked at Masako who shook her head slightly.

"Well actually we are kinda busy right now." John said turning back to Shizu.

"Well it will only be for a minute. Then you can go back to talking about what ever you were talking about." Shizu said as she started to sway her hips left and right as if she was bored of just standing still. Masako looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Maybe another time." He said. Shizu narrowed her eyes at him. "What was you're name again?" she asked.

"John Brown." Shizu eyes widened for a minute before she smiled at Masako. "Oh well sorry about the Brown-san. I guess I'll talk to Masako later then. I just wanted to remind her about the thing we talked about." Shizu said with a playful smile. "Bye Brown-_san_, Bye Masako." Shizu whirled around and walked off down the hall.

"Masako?" John asked hoping for an explanation.

"It's nothing." Masako said before continuing down the hall to the next class room.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Ayako said as she leaned up against the wall. They had been walking around the school for over ten minutes now and they have sensed nothing. "Why is Naru making us do this anyway?"

"Probably because he got an ear full from the assistant principal." Bou-san said as he walked over to her.

"That doesn't mean he has to take it out on us." Ayako mumbled.

"Hey I rather be out here then back at base." Bou-san said. "I would hate to be stuck in there with a grumpy Naru."

"I guess you right." Ayako sighed

"Plus that means I get to do this." Bou-san said as he moved in front of Ayako, placed his hand on either side of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ayako kissed him back as she leaned further into the wall. They broke apart and Ayako whispered. "I guess being out here alone with you has its perks"

"You guess?" Bou-san said as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her boldly. Without thinking he lent his hands run up and down her body as their kissed deepened, not caring who saw.

After a few moments they broke apart and Bou-san noticed Ayako's face go red. He turned around to see, standing only a few yards away, John and Mai standing there. John's face was a little pink, but Mai's face was bright red, which resembled a tomato.

"Hehehe I guess we are even now." Bou-san said as he gave a dry laugh. Mai's face started to go even redder as the memory started to come back.

"Um what are you two doing here anyway? I thought John went with Masako." Ayako said, her face a little red.

"Well Masako said she wasn't feeling well so when I offered to take her to her room she said she rather be at base."

"When they got back, Naru told me to go with John to go get you two." Mai said trying to make her face less red.

"What about Yasuhara?"

"He went to the hospital to talk to Suki." Mai said.

"Well I guess we better get back." Bou-san said sounding a little disappointed. Ayako picked up on his tone and her face got a little redder.

"Y-yes lets get back." She said as she started to quickly walk back to base. Bou-san followed after her with a smirk on his face.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Mai said sarcastically.

"Now you know how I feel." John said. "That was twice in one day."

* * *

HI! i got bored and added to the chapter so thats why its so long. anyway i hope you enjoy! Poor John

**I want to dedicate this chapter to some of my readers. thanks you for being so good you me!  
**

**Fairy of Music and Literature**

**Aktaiy**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**krissy2lips**

**BloddyXandra**

**crazylittlecheezer**

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review and criticize(maybe)

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9 I choose

_I choose_...

"She said she was hearing voices." said Yasuhara. Everyone had been called back to base as soon as Yasuhara had returned from the hospital. He was now informing everyone on what he had learned.

"Hearing voices?" asked Ayako looking concerned.  
"Yea she said as soon as she walked out of base someone bumped into her. She said it was a girl she had never seen before and as soon as the girl disappeared the voices started. According to Suki they were saying 'Turn around. Tell them that all you said was a lie, that nothing was going on and that you was the cause of all of this.' She tried to ignore them and when she did she blacked out and the next think she knew she was in the hospital."

"I wonder if that girl she bumped into was a student here." said John, thinking about the girl he had meet earlier.

"Well maybe it was the ghost." Bou-san said.

"It couldn't have been the ghost! Remember they are dead they can't walk into people, they can only walk through them." Ayako said.

"Well you never know!"

"Matsuzaki is right." Naru said thinking. "It couldn't have been the ghost, so it must be a student. Does she remember what the girl looked like?" Yasuhara looked down at the note book in his hand and flipped through some pages before saying. "Yea she described her as 'A graceful god who had long flowing black hair that reached her lower back. Her skin was pale white and her eyes reminded her of the summer sky.' She also said she wore a black skirt with a dark blue short sleeve shirt. " Yasuhara finished. Naru leaned back in the chair and placed his chin in his hands.

"Naru?" Mai asked seeing him in deep thought. He turned to look at her, but something else caught his eye.

"Masako?" Mai turned to see Masako staring off into space looking absolutely terrified. All of a sudden, she stood up and ran out of the room, leaving no time for anyone to say anything.

"Masako!" John called after her, before chasing her out of the room. Everyone looked around at each other confused at what to do.

Masako ran down the hall not caring where she was going. All she cared about right now was getting away from everyone. She needed to be alone. Masako stopped and tried to catch her breath. She looked out the window in the hallway to see the moon shining down on her, full in all its glory.

"Masako!" called a voice behind her. She turned around to see John running over to her. _No, no he can be here._ She thought to herself before turning around and continued to run down the hallway. She didn't want to be by him. She couldn't be by him.

"Masako!" John called after her as she tried to run faster, but her legs wouldn't listen to her. John reached out his hand and grabbed onto Masako's wrist. Masako stopped running and turned around, fighting to get free.

"Let go of me!" Masako yelled.

"No" John said. Masako stopped trying to get free for a minute as she started at John.

"John" she whispered unconsciously. He looked up at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Masako." He whispered before letting go of her hand and letting it fall to her side. They both stood there in silence, staring at each other, not sure what to do next. "What's going on?" John asked. "You have been acting weird lately, and I'm worried." John watched as a tear fell down her pale cheek. "You know you can tell me anything." John took a step closer to her, hoping she wouldn't run away again as more tears fell down her face. "No matter what it is."

Those very words broke her. "Hitoshi and Shizu are the ones doing this." She yelled unconsciously as she closed her eyes.

"What?" John asked stunned. He had met Hitoshi once when he had helped Mai back to base, but he didn't seem all that bad, even Mai seemed to like him. As for Shizu he had never even met her before.

More tears feel from Masako's face as she started to cry. John moved closer to her and reached a hand out, but she flinched away. He stopped shocked. Masako slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but please, just stay away from me." Masako whispered. As she said the word, John thought he felt something inside of him start to ach. He tried to reach out again, but something stopped him. His eyes widened when he realized he had stopped himself and the aching in his chest started to grow.

"Well, well, well." said a voice. Masako spun around to come face to face with a pale face girl. Masako stumbled back, trying to get away. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet." said Shizu as she slowly made her way over, spinning a sharp knife in her hand. "Oh well it doesn't matter now."

Masako backed up into John, who was standing there frozen for a moment. He looked at Masako's face and saw that she was terrified. No longer caring if she was mad at him or not, John stepped in front of Masako, putting himself between her and Shizu. Shizu froze for a moment, but as she thought nothing of it, continued forward.

Masako stared at John, not sure what to do. She had, flinched away from him, yelled for him to get away from her and even tried to run from him, but for some reason he was still here protecting her.

"What's ever going on I'm not going to let you hurt Masako." John said as he slowly started to back up, pushing Masako with him. Masako's eyes widen as she heard him say this. She placed her hand to her chest as she felt her heart start to pound against her chest.

Shizu stopped for a second. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not here to hurt Masako." She said as she lowered the knife. "I'm here to kill you."

John froze. _She is here to kill me, but why? _John thought to himself as he watched Shizu move closer. He tried to get his legs to move, but for some reason they won't. He was starting to panic now, even though he kept a cool face. What was he suppose to do? He could try exercising her, but she was just a student and if she was possessed then the ghost was hiding within her very well.

Masako grabbed onto John shirt, scared out of her mind. John was going to be killed because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. What was she suppose to do? She couldn't just stand here and do nothing as she watched John die, but she also didn't know if she had the strength to do anything.

Shizu looked over the two of them standing there, and a thought dawned on her. "I have an idea. Because im _so _nice, I'll give you thirty seconds to say your good-byes or what ever you two want to do before I kill you. Okay?" she said with a smirk on her face. She watched the two of them for a moment before saying. "You know if you guys aren't going to say anything then there really is no point for me to allow you to have the time, so I shall just kill you now." She said as she raised her arm and tossed it to the side. All of a sudden John felt something wrap around him and pull him away from Masako.

"John!" she screamed as she watched hi hit the wall and fall to the ground.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Shizu as she watched Masako trying to run over to John. An invisible force hit Masako, causing her to fly backwards. Masako let out a scream as she hit the floor. Looking up she saw Shizu standing above her. She bent down, so she was now eye level with Masako. "I think im going to let you live a little longer." She said before standing up and walking over to John.

"No!" Masako tried to scream, but it came out nothing more then a whisper.

Shizu stood over John, her hand raised above her head. As she was about to let go of the knife something grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She turned to see who was holding her hand, when her eyes widened.

"Brother?" she asked confused. Hitoshi stood behind her staring at her. "Forget about him, we have more important issues to be concerned about at the time." Hitoshi said letting go of his sister's wrist. "It is almost midnight on the third night. We have to go prepare." He said before turning around and disappearing.

"Oh right." Shizu said as she let her hand fall to her side. Out of nowhere Masako felt something change, no, not something, someone. Shizu seemed to have changed into a totally different person. Her bright blue eyes that were once, blank and emotionless were now filled with sadness and confusion. Her once strong stance seemed to crumble into a ridged unsteady one. Looking up at Masako Shizu seemed to notice something. She opened her mouth before closing it again as she struggled to find the right words. "I'm so sorry." was all she was able to say before she disappeared.

Masako sat on the ground frozen in fear as the knife fell to the ground. She had no idea what had just happened, or even if she wanted to. Slowly standing up Masako made sure that no one else was going to pop out before running over to John to make sure he was okay.

"John!" Masako called as she kneed down beside him. She checked his head for injuries, and saw he had a slight bump on the back of his head. She also noticed that he was bleeding. "John." She called as she gently started to shake him. "Please wake up." She whispered.

"Mmm." John said as he slowly started to open his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, causing his thoughts to get scrabbled. "Masako?" he called as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Yes?" he heard a voice say to his right. He looked up to see two violet eyes staring down at him looking worried. John tried to sit up but the pain in his head started to grow. "Please don't move." Masako said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and made him lean back against the wall. John looked up at her in confusion. "You hit you head really bad."

"Oh." was all John could say as he looked up at Masako. She was staring at the ground down by is his feet, trying not to look at him. Then John remembered something and started to look around. "What happened to that girl?" he asked, looking back up at Masako.

"She left." Masako said as she continued to look away.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Masako said as she finally looked into John's bright blue eyes. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she looked at him. "She said something about midnight on the third night."

* * *

Mai moved closer to Naru as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you think Masako will be okay?" she asked as she placed her head on Naru's chest. Naru placed his head on Mai's as he stared at the wall.

"I'm sure she will." Naru said quietly. After Masako and John had run out of the room, Naru had dismissed everyone. He and Mai decided it was getting late and headed back to their room. Now Mai was curled up in Naru's arms as they laid there talking. Naru inhaled the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo Mai uses, before closing his eyes. It was his last night to be so close to her without feeling regret. How was he supposes to choice between her and Gene?

Mai pulled herself up so she could look Naru in the eyes. "But what if she's not." Naru leaned forward and kissed Mai softly before saying "She will be fine. I trust John and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Naru whispered as he stared down at her light brown eyes. Mai smiled at him before she leaned forward and kissed him, her eye lids sliding closed as he returned the pressure. Before she knew it Mai was on her back and Naru had climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Out of nowhere Mai felt pain shoot threw her leg causing her to wince.

"Shit." She said as the pain started to grow.

"Sorry." Naru said as he stared down at her. Mai looked up at him at him in surprise.

"O-Oh its nothing. I'm fine." She said as Naru climbed off of her and moved to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mai rested her head on his chest as she curled up in a ball again. There was a moment of silence.

"Naru?" Mai asked. Naru looked down at her. "If something was wrong would you tell me?"

"Of course." Naru said as he started to grow slightly confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to know if something is wrong." Mai said not looking up at him. "You have been acting strange ever since we've got here, and I want to know if something was wrong."

Naru stared down at her shocked. For once he seemed lost for words. He couldn't possible tell her about the decision he had to make, let alone about the fact that he had to choice between her and his dead brother. _What am I suppose to do? I can't possible tell her about this, but I also can't keep lying to her. What if she finds out, will she ever be able to trust me again? Will she be able to forgive me? _Naru thought back to a few nights ago when everything was explained to him. _According to the rules, I can't tell anyone about this, so even if I wanted to tell Mai, I wouldn't be able to. Also I couldn't have contact with Gene, which would probably explain why Gene wasn't around when Mai had the dream, or why she isn't having any about this case. And lastly I can't take Mai away from here without getting us both killed. _Then out of nowhere another thought dawned on him. _I only have two hours left before midnight, which means I only have two more hours before I have to decide. _

Mai started to get worried so she looked up at him before asking. "Naru?"

Hearing his name, Naru snapped out of his inner thoughts to see Mai staring up at him.

"I love you Mai." Naru said as he stared down into her light brown eyes. "Not matter what."

"I love you too Naru." Mai said as she smiled up at him. Naru felt a twinge of guilt spread through him when he heard her say it. Mai placed her head back on his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

As soon as Naru felt her breathing slow down he whispered. "Always remember, that no matter what I will always love you." Closing his eyes he fell asleep with Mai in his arms.

Naru's eyes snapped open. He looked around until he found the cloak on the wall. It read:

_11:55 (23:55)_

He quietly looked down to see that Mai was still asleep in his arms. He stared at her for a moment before placing his lips on her forehead. He whispered something to her before quietly getting up and pulling the covers over her. He reluctantly turned away from her and walked out of the room.

"Mmmm." Mai said trying to open her eyes. When she did she felt the warm embrace that was around her when she had fallen asleep was now gone. She sat up and looked around. "Naru?" she asked to the empty dark room.

Naru walked down the hall until he felt the presence of someone else.

"So you came." said the voice. Naru turned around to see a high school student walking over to him.

"The school is closed. Go home." He said flatly. The boy just smiled at him.

"Oh you've got it all wrong." He said. The suddenly he started to change and before Naru knew it he was standing in front of the little boy from earlier.

"So you posed as a High school student to keep watch over everything." Naru said as he turned to face him completely.

"Yes but it really was a shame that that girl had to get involved." said a girl as she walked into the moon light, and just like before Naru watched as she turned from a high school student into the little girl.

"So you were the girl that caused Tsukiyomito try to commit suicide."

"Not really. I just put the voices in her head, she was the one that tried to get rid of them." Shizu said as she smiled. Hitoshi looked at his sister for a moment before turning to Naru and saying "it was her own decision; it had nothing to do with us." Hitoshi said before sighing. "We are getting off track, so why don't we do what we came here to do."

"So who do you choose?" Shizu asked.

Naru took a deep breath before whispering "Gene."

* * *

HI! omg i am so sorry! but this is the last time i wil be updating for week! i am getting my report card today n unless my grades are good i am grounded from the computer. Actually as of last night i was grounded from the computer so i am like risking alot just to get this chapter up for you guys so i hope you like it and i hope i can up date ASAP but who knows.

as really sorry about the cliff hanger but i wanted to get that little scene in for you guys and it kinda made the chapter long so i hope you guys are happy about it! Anyway i hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you like it or not though im sure most of you wont...BYE!

**P.S. Thanks Fairy of Music and Literature for the help! i forgot it then talking with you and getting grounded made me rememeber though your not the reason i got grounded just so you know.**

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10 What Have I Done?

_What Have I Done? _

_(Warning:do **NOT** listen to My Immortal by Evanescence while reading this chapter...unless you have like 10 tissue boxes...i strong suggest you have at least one though...)  
_

"Gene."

"Naru?" said a voice. Naru's eyes widened as the voice reached his ears. In front of him Shizu and Hitoshi leaned to the left to see who had called out to him. His heart started to pound against his chest as he slowly turned around. There standing a few feet away was a light brown eyed girl, staring up at him, confusion and hurt spread across her face.

"Mai" the name escaped his lips but it was nothing more then a whisper. He watched as tears filled her eyes and slowly started to pour over.

"Well that's a surprise." said Shizu. Mai's eyes shifted to them, but they did not stay.

"Go back to bed." Naru said, almost pleaded. Mai did not move from where she stood. "Mai go back to bed now!" Naru snapped. His eyes stared to water as he realized that she was not going to move.

"What's going on?" Mai asked, not taking her eyes from him.

"He just traded you life for his brothers." said Hitoshi. Mai look at him, her eyes wide. Slowly she turned to Naru, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Please tell me he is lying." Mai pleaded. Naru just stood there staring at her, unable to say anything. "Please" Mai whispered as the tears started to escape. Something inside Naru's chest started to ach. His heart was beating so hard and so fast that he was sure it was going to break.

"Mai" he tried to call out, but it was no louder then a whisper. Mai's eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't going to deny it. She turned her gaze away, not wanting to look at him.

"Mai-" Naru was cut off when someone behind him spoke up.

"You can come with us." said Hitoshi. Naru looked at him, wishing he would stop talking. "It would save us the trouble of coming to get you later, and you wouldn't have to deal with…." His sentence trailed off as he looked over at Naru, not sure if he should say his name or not.

"I'll go with you." Mai whispered. Naru's head snapped up as he heard the words, hoping he had heard wrong. From the look on her face, he could tell that she had indeed said those words.

"Then come over here, so we may be on our way." Hitoshi said as he extended his arm out, offering his hand to Mai. Mai slowly started to make her way over to him, forcing herself not to look at Naru.

"Mai" Naru called out. He tried to go to her, to stop her from leaving but he found that he could not move. His whole body had tensed and frozen, leaving him only to watch her leave.

"Mai" he called out again, this time more desperate. "Mai, Mai, MAI!" he screamed as she reached out for Hitoshi's hand. His words were piercing knives to her. She paused for a moment before turning to look at him. "Did you even love me?" she asked. Mai waited for an answer, but Naru was too shocked to answer her. He just stared at her, his heart pounding against his chest. Mai looked away from him, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Good-bye Oliver."

Naru felt something within him shatter. The aching pain in his chest grew to an unbearable one. His stomach felt as if it had dropped to the bottom of the earth. His thoughts began to scramble, before it was impossible to think

Mai reached out and grabbed Hitoshi's hand. Darkness engulfed them, making them disappearing.

Naru collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

_What did I just do? _

Somehow finding strength within him, Naru slowly started to walk back feeling completely numb. Everything in this world that he cared about, truly cared about was now gone from this world. There was nothing left for him anymore.

He opened the door to his room, and looked in. To him, it seemed much emptier then before. The warm comforting presence was gone. The darkness made everything seem more lonely. He closed his eyes, stopping the tears from flowing. He squeezed the door knob in anger. What had he done? Was he really that stupid? Was he really that useless?

Closing the door, he walked back to base, hoping he would be able to be alone without the missing presences of Mai. As he opened the door he saw himself standing there, looking at him.

"Are you an idiot!" screamed his other self.

"Go away Gene." Naru said walking by him. They bumped shoulders, causing Naru to stop. Slowly Naru turned around to look at his brother.

"Yes Noll I'm alive." Gene said.

"How?" was all Naru could think to say. His mind was focused on nothing but Mai that he had totally forgot about everything else.

"You traded my life for Mai's remember?" Gene said, trying not to yell. Something within Naru started to ach as he remembered. "I mean how could you? How could you trade in her life for mine? I'm dead Noll! I've been dead for three years! But Mai was alive and you've loved her! You've loved her for three years and you just threw all of that away! You threw it away just like that! Did you even love her?" Gene screamed. Naru slammed his fist on the table.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. "Just shut up." Naru stared down at the table, unsure of what to do. He didn't even know who he was more mad at. Gene for saying those things or him for letting them be said.

"Why?" Gene whispered. "Why me?"

"They said they would wait until morning before taking…her" Naru couldn't bring himself to say Mai's name. "That meant I had time between you coming back to life and her death to destroy them but…" Naru sentence trailed off as tears made their way into his eyes. "But she had to follow me there. She couldn't just wait in bed, where she would have been safe, where I would've been able to protect her."

"Let's face it, even if you tied her down to the bed she still would have followed you." Gene said. Naru turned around to glare at him. "I'm just being realistic." Gene said as he held up his hands. . "And anyway what are you going to do now? She's gone and I can't sense her presences anywhere. I don't even know if she is still even alive."

_Mai stood there, in the cold dark hallway, the moon light shown on her through the window. Her pale face was soaked with tears. Her soft brown eyes staring at him, showing nothing but hurt and pain. _

"Damn it!" Naru screamed as he slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in half. Tears escaped his dark blue eyes as the memory replayed itself in his mind. The aching in his chest returned causing him to grip his chest in pain. Gene stood there watching his brother. He knew better then to try to calm him down. The only thing he could was let him work it out himself.

The door opened behind them followed by a voice asking. "Hey Naru is everything okay? We heard…" the sentence trailed off as Bou-san as he walked into the room. Ayako and Masako stopped on both sides of him as the saw the scene in front of them.

"Gene?" asked Lin. He was standing in the doorway looking completely shocked.

"Hey Lin."Gene said with a sad smile.

"What's going on?" asked Bou-san taking a step closer. He looked over to Naru to see his back turned to them. "Naru?"

Hearing the name spoken like that brought back memories Naru would prefer to disappear. He gripped his chest even tighter as the pain slowly turned to burning. Naru turned around and, with his head down, walked past everyone and out of the room.

"Hey Naru wait!" called Yasuhara.

"Let him go." Gene said. "He needs some time to himself."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Masako sounding worried.

"And why are you alive?" asked Bou-san. "N-no offense of course." Bou-san added when he realized how what he had asked. To his surprise Gene chuckled.

"Its okay. " Then Gene added more seriously. "It's a long story."

* * *

-Hello my lovely readers. I love you all

my sister wrote that!

-Yes I did because you couldn't thing of anything to say...which is rather odd because that IS USUALLY ME

you do realize that its 11:48 pm (23:48)

-I'm tired. Goodnight.

...yea we just made a mess of the computer room and she left me to clean it up...i'm sleepy...i just got back from crew which i spent 4 hours next to a 200 degree spotlight that i literally cooked my dinner on...so yea i got school tomorrow but i just wanted to post this for you guys because it been so long since i updated or it feels that way. anyway i will try to update soon. ( if i can figure out my next chapter) but i have the opening night and performances next week and my job, plus school and Intrum Magazine and Awaken My God (for sissy) and god knows what else so i will try to update and sorry about the sad short chapter...BYE

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Coming Back

_Never Coming Back_

Gene explained everything to them, not leaving out one detail. Once he had finished, everyone in the room just stared at him, opened mouth.

"Naru" Masako tried to form the words but it seemed to be more difficult then she thought. "Did what?"

"I know." Gene said looking at the floor. "It's hard to believe but its true, every word."

"How could this have happened?" asked Ayako who was on the verge of tears. Bou-san put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Noll had a plan that-" Gene tried to think of the right words. "Kind of failed."

"Kind of failed? Gene, Mai is dead!" Lin said.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about it now."

"There has to be something we could do." John said. Gene looked at him sadly. There wasn't anything they could do to help but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Gene looked at everyone in the room. They were either on the verge of tears or already crying.

"Our first priority is to find Noll before he does something stupid." Everyone nodded and stood up. Ayako and Bou-san decide to check the third floor while John and Masako went to check the basement.

"Gene, are you coming?" Lin asked at the door. Gene looked up at him before shaking his head. "I'm going to hang out here for a bit just in case he comes back." Lin gave him a confused look. "I'll be fine I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Okay then." Lin said before walking out of the room with Yasuhara.

Gene turned around and looked around the room. It was quiet and it was empty. The table that Naru had broken lay forgotten in the same place it had once stood. Nothing had gone right. This was never supposed to happen.

_I'm supposed to be dead. I'm not supposed to be able to stand here and talk with everyone. So why am I? Why do I want to live so bad when I know that death is just a new beginning, to start over. Why do I feel that little hint of happiness? _

Gene turned and walked out of the room. He didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to think at all. He just wanted to go somewhere were he can clear his mind, where he didn't have to think about any of this.

Not knowing the way around the school, Gene let his feet carry him to where ever they wanted to go. They lead him down a stair case, two hallways and pasted a bunch of class rooms. Finally he found the perfect place. It was a small courtyard that looked out onto a small pond. Even in the dark, Gene could tell it looked both beautiful and peaceful. As he started to walk over towards it he stopped. Something had caught his eyes. It was over by the short wall that kept students from heading towards the pond. The fact that it was pitch black out didn't help, but even so Gene knew who it was. Slowly he made his way over to his brother.

"This is where me and Mai made up after I got mad at her for not telling me she had hurt herself." He heard Naru say as he reached the wall. Gene didn't say anything as he leaned up against the wall and looked out towards the pond. There was a long silence that gave them both time to think.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naru asked.

"Nothing." Gene said. "She is gone." Gene looked at his brother, who had turned to him looking more hurt then confused. "You can't bring the dead back to life."Gene watched as his brother turned away from him, not being able to look at him. "I'm sorry Noll but there is nothing you can do."

"I know." Naru whispered. There was a long silence that seemed to make the air even colder. "But I will find a way, and I will save her." He didn't look at Gene because he knew what he would say. "Somehow"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Gene asked.

"I don't know."

"Where do you think they are?" asked Bou-san. Everyone had returned to base after searching the entire school for Naru. When they came back they found the base completely empty.

"I don't know but where ever Naru is, I'm sure Gene is with him." said John. The door opened and two people walked in.

"Naru!" Ayako yelled standing up. Naru looked at her, his expression blank. Ayako looked at him sadly, not moving from her spot.

Masako stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to Naru. She stopped in front of him, staring up into his dark blue eyes. Suddenly there was a loud noise that echoed through the room. Naru's eyes widened as the numbness went away and the pain filled its place.

Everyone just stood there watching. Masako lowered her hand and turned around. Tears filled her eyes as she said. "You're an idiot." Nobody said anything as she walked back towards her seat on the couch.

The room stayed silent for awhile as Naru trued to collect himself. "Lin" he said. "Look over the recording to see if any other activity has happened. Miss Hara, John and Yasuhara go to the hospital and talk to Tsukiyomi to see if she knows anything else. Takigawa and Matsuzaki, go get some sleep."

"I want to help!" Ayako said. "I want to look for Mai."

"No!" Naru snapped. "She is gone and until I find a way to bring her back there is no point trying to look for her. " Naru's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Just go get some rest. You're not needed no and things will only be worse if you're tired when you are needed." Ayako nodded, a little shocked, before walking out, followed by Bou-san.

"Naru" Gene tried to reason with him but he just shook it off.

"We have a lot of work to do." Naru said walking away from him.

* * *

_Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Naru?_

Mai opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by darkness. The silence rung through out making everything seem scarier. She wrapped her arms around herself as the cold started to sink in.

She looked around trying to find a way out. She couldn't remember how she got here or why she was here. All she knew was that there was this aching pain in her chest that seemed to never be going away.

'Naru." She whispered. She wanted him to com save her. She wanted him to make this pain go away. She wanted him with her now.

"_Who do you choose?"_the voice rang through her mind. Her heart started to pound against her chest. _What was that?_

"_Who do you choose to live?"_

"_And who do you choose to die?"_

A strange felling started to rise within Mai. The voices sounded familiar but for some reason when she heard them, a shiver went down her spine.

"_Gene." _

The pain in her chest reached its peak. Mai curled up in a ball even tighter, hoping the pain would go away. Tears fell from her eyes and onto her lap. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this? Where is Naru?_

_I love you Mai…no matter what. _

_

* * *

_hey~! sorry i havent updated in such a long time. I've just been so busy with the musical then whitephoenix18 got sick and i had to somewhat take care of her even though she doesn't admit it and then i had to catch up on all the school work i've missed because of the musical and then before i knew it its March 23 and stuff so yea. _Also i want to kill this thing cause it keeps switching to italics and you know what never mind im not fixing it. Um...this is a short chapter cause this is all i had time for but i will (hopefully) be updating soon. even though this chapter is pretty much the same thing as last chapter just a tiny bit different._

_I'm just gonna quickly explain the last line. Naru said it a few chapters ago or something and in this scene its just echoing in the darkness from Mai's memory even though she doesn't remember hearing it...so yea..._

_Oh and For those who care...yes Masako bitch slapped Naru._

_Also the reason this is up cause we have ANOTHER snow day...  
_

Please review and/or criticize (oh now it doesn't want to be in italics!)

_sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes (damn it!)  
_


	12. Chapter 12 We Might Have a Chance Part 1

_We Might Have a Chance Part 1_

**Darkness started to creep up on him. The temperature slowly ****dropped to almost below freezing. The silence rung throughout the empty space. Someone was here, but at the same time, no one was. A felling began to form in his chest. The pain slowly started to grow as something wet slid down his cold cheek. He was alone and he was scared. **

"Noll." said a voice. Naru's head snapped up to see Lin standing in the doorway.

"What." Naru asked, trying not to snap.

"I sent everyone to bed." He said "You should also get some rest."

"I'm fine" Naru said looking back down at the object in his hand. It was a necklace that he had given Mai for her birthday.

"No you're not." Naru looked up at Lin. He was still debating whether he should be mad at Lin for bothering him, or mad at him for not leaving him alone. "A lot has happened in the last few hours and if you want to be at your fullest when you look for Mai then I suggest you get some rest." None of what Lin was saying was registering in Naru's mind. He was still to focus on the necklace. "The school will be open in a few hours and you are going to have to explain why one of our team members is missing."

"Fine." Nau said. He just wanted Lin to stop talking. "I'll go to bed." Naru put down the necklace in the open suitcase lying on the bed. He then turned and walked out of the room.

Naru headed back towards the base. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in the bed he and Mai had shared, so he decided it was best if he slept on the couch in the base.

Once Naru reached the base he opened the door to find that the couch had a pillow and a blanket already on it. On the floor next to it was Gene, who was lying on his back staring up at the dark ceiling.

_I kinda guessed you would have preferred to sleep in here tonight._ said a voice in Naru's head. He sighed to himself before closing the door and walking over to the couch.

_And what made you think that?_ He asked the voice.

_I know you better then anyone else. Plus the fact that you are here now is more then enough proof. _Naru lay down on the couch and started up at the dark ceiling. His brother was right. He did know him better than anyone else, or at least everyone except Mai.

_I think I may have a way to get her back._ Naru sat up and looked down at his brother, surprise by what he had said.

"It's not exact, and it might be very risky but it's the only way I could think of." Gene said still staring at the ceiling. Naru sat in silence, waiting for him to say something. His heart began to pound against his chest at the thought of getting Mai back.

_I can save Mai. I can get her back._

Gene sat up and turned to his brother. "There is an old legend that deal with what is called 'stripping of the soul'. It is when a person's soul is stripped from the body separating the barriers of life and death. In death it is believe that the soul becomes incomplete, wither it is because the soul is scared from the tragic event or ripped in half because of the desire to stay on earth. Either way the soul becomes incomplete and is unable to pass on until it finds or heals itself.

"To create a complete soul after death a person would have to literally strip the living soul from the body while the person is still alive. The process is extremely difficult and takes three days and a lot of power to complete."

"So you think that they are trying to strip Mai of her soul?' Naru asked as the information sunk in. "But why? What could their reason possibly be?"

"Life or Death." Gene said. "To create a complete soul you would first need a victim. One that has had nothing but a tragic life but still see the good, one that no matter how difficult it is, can save people instead of destroying them. Unfortunately Mai is the perfect person for that. Both of her parents have died, she is in the most dangerous job in the world and she has you to deal with. Though no matter how hard things get, she never quits nor thinks about herself."

"That still doesn't explain why they need her."  
"I was getting to that part." said Gene. "To create a complete soul would cause the barriers to open, causing the risk of someone's death or someone's life. If the reason Hitoshi and Shizu want to create one then that means there is someone they want to die that they can not kill or there is someone they want to live that has died." Naru started to think about this. It made perfect sense but something just didn't seem to fit. Something was missing. "But there is one problem." Naru looked up to see Gene staring at him, concerned written all over his face. "She can be anywhere."

* * *

hey! for anyone who cares im listening to 'My heart will go on." Now back to things you would care about. This chapter is short and im sorry but im still wroking on the other part and this took me a lot of time so yea. Here is another thing you might not care about but my sis just turn on the TV behind me... im just tried to make this seem longer since i really dont have much to say. um...oh i know! there was a story that i wrote in class cause i was bored and well im stuck on it and probably going to leave it that way(srry Fairy of Literature and Music.)but i would love you opinion on it!

Im just gonna but a small part up right here and you guys can tell me what you think k? (its not done or edited so yea...)

_"I'm going home!" called Mai as she put on her coat. She waited for a response but none came. Sighing Mai turned and left the office. Naru had left a few hours ago and has yet to return, so it had just been Mai and Lin most of the day. As of right now, it was getting late, so Mai decided to go home. As she walked down the street, she heard a loud noise. Thunder echoed across the sky, shortly followed by lighting. Then the rain started._

_"Great." Mai mumbled to herself as she continued walking. There was no point in rushing, she was gonna still be soaked by the time she got home anyway. The rain started to pick up, pounding itself into the ground. Mai noticed this and looked around for some shelter. She saw a park entrance across the street and decided that she could go look to see if there was anything there. After walking about halfway through the park, Mai realized that there probably wasn't anything here. Turning around she saw a small gazebo a few yards away. She ran over to it, thankful she found some shelter._

_As soon as she reached the gazebo her phone went off. Mai pulled it out of her soaked pants pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Naru._

_"Hello?" she asked him cheerfully._

_"Baka!" he yelled. "What in the world gave you the idea that you could go home!" It took her a minute before she realized that he was yelling at her._

_"I don't know maybe the fact that you disappeared for hours without telling me where you were going!" Mai yelled back at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. She was freezing cold and soaking wet._

_"Did you forget you have a serial killer after you!" he yelled. There was silence as Mai started to remember what he was talking about._

_"Oh right" Mai said._

_"Where are you?" Naru growled._

_"I'm in a gazebo at a park a few blocks from the office." Mai said looking around. She was starting to become scared._

_"Don't move I'll be there in a minute." He said. Mai waited to here the click, but it never came. Instead she heard the door open and slam shut._

_"Naru?" she asked._

_"What?" he snapped._

_"Nothing." All of a sudden she felt safer, knowing that Naru wasn't going to leave her alone._

_There was a strange noise behind her that made her turn around._


	13. Chapter 13 We Might Have a Chance Part 2

_We might have a Chance Part 2  
_

Naru had stayed up the whole night, the thought of Mai coming back to life keeping him up. Somehow Gene had convinced him to let everyone else sleep until morning came.

'We can save Mai?" asked Ayako. Everyone was now in the base and gene had just finished explaining what has happened.

"Maybe. It depends on how fast we get to her. So far we have something hours left. It's probably going to take about 2-3 hours to stop the process and that is if we still can. Also if we want her back the same way she left then we have to find her before the last 24 hours. So that gives us just a little over a day to find her. Unfortunately she can be anywhere."

"When you say anywhere…"

"I mean anywhere in the world. Though I highly doubt she left Japan."

"So how are we supposed to find her?"

"Well according to the legend it's easier to strip the soul in a familiar place, so she is probably in a place that has some meaning to her."

"So the Shibuya district, her house, and the office. "

"Not necessarily." Masako interrupted. "There could be another place we don't know about that means something to her."

"So we got nothing."

"I know were she is hiding." said Yasuhara. Everyone turned to him confused. "Well the general area at least."

"Stop stalling and just tell us!"

"She is somewhere in the school."

"How do you know that?"

"While you guys were talking a thought came to me, so I started to go through the information we collected. There is a forest that is just outside the school ground and according to some of the students they head there for projects or just for alone time. Even though there is a wall keeping them on the grounds, most of the students just crawl over it. But there haven't been any attacks off the school ground even though the forest is only yards from the school. The farthest was the one near the pound and the pound is the border for the grounds but it technically is still on school grounds."

"So the spirits are bound to the school."

"What else did you find out?"

"That the children doing this died in the flood. I did some more digging but I could not come up with the names of the children"

"Hitoshi and Shizu." Everyone looked at Masako confused. "It's the name of the two children that are here." Lin turned to his laptop and started to type.

"Here it is." Lin said. "Two children named Hitoshi Na and Shizu Na were both reported missing two days after the flood hit. After immense searching they found both children's bodies at the bottom of the hill were the flood had cleared. It was suspected that they had died together because of poor management."

"Poor management?" asked Bou-san

"Yes, both children were placed in a safe room that was located on the first floor. The door was found open with both children gone." Lin said turning back to the group.

"So they died in the flood"

"That still doesn't explain why they are doing this though!" Ayako yelled.

"They want revenge." Naru said. "That is the only explanation." Naru stood up. "Gene is there anything else you could think of about the legend that might be of importance?"

"No." Gene said. "Why?"

"Not reason." Naru said before turning to the group. "Miss Hara and John check the third floor, Ayako, Bou-san go to the second. Lin and Yasuhara I want you both in the basement. Check everywhere. If you find something report in." everyone nodded before taking a radio and leaving.

"Do you think we can really find her?"

"Of course." Gene said. "And when we do, you can kill them."

* * *

hey! again sorry its so short but i have had a lot to do plus i believe this is part 2 so yea but i promise next chapter will be longer! (and if not you can yell at me or something) but so yea...HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE! i mean its not till sunday but so what i can still (maybe) say it. PLus im thinking about writing a one-shot for easter so i hope that comes out some what good n now my dog is chasing the cat...awesome...nope now shes back.

i know that was random but i cant think of what to say.! Oh i should get you guys a pic of my puppy! shes soooooo cute! shes a mini dachshund that is so cute!

...well bye for now!

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14 Find Me

_Find Me_

**Mai opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was still in this strange place.**

**"Taniyama-san?" asked a small voice. Mai stood up at the sound of the voice. When she turned around she saw a girl standing a few yards away. As Mai looked closer she saw that the girl was Shizu, her pale face reflected off the darkness. "I'm sorry.' she said, tears falling from her eyes. Mai stood up and rushed over to her before pulling her into a hug.**

**"Don't cry." Mai said calmly. "It will be alright."**

**"Not it won't." Shizu said into Mai's shirt. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let it get this far."**

**"What are you talking about?" Mai asked, pulling her far enough away from her to look her in the eyes.**

**"This! None of this should have happened, you should still be alive and you should still be with Oliver!" Mai unconsciously let go of Shizu and took a step back.**

**"What you do you mean I _should_ still be alive?" Mai asked.**

**"Didn't you know?" Shizu asked, looking up at her confused. "You died."**

* * *

The door opened and Bou-san and Ayako walked in. "There's nothing on the second floor." Bou-san said. John, Masako, Yasuhara and Lin were all waiting in the base for Naru to return for further instructions.

"There isn't anything in the basement." said Yasuhara.

"There also isn't anything on the third floor." said Masako. The door opened and Naru and Gene walked in.

"Did you find anything?" asked Naru. Everyone shook their heads 'no' in unison. Naru walked over to the table that had a layout of the school. Looking down at it, scanning the entire page "I don't get it, where could she be?" Naru whispered to himself.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone turned around to see Asa walked in.

"Hey everyone!" she said cheerfully. "I was wondering if Mai was here." She looked around to see everyone's face grow darker. "What?"

"Mai is-well-" Bou-san took a side glance at Naru "-missing."

"Oh." Asa said. "Did you try the courtyard?" she asked?

"And the kitchen, first, second, and third floors." said Yasuhara.

"Did you try the fourth floor?" she asked. Naru gave her a strange look.

"This is a three floored building. There is no fourth floor."

"Yea there is, it was an architecture mistake. It's off limits to all students and faculty because it was deemed unsafe."

"Can you show us?"Lin asked.

"I would, but I'm not allowed. If Mrs. Aikawa finds me by there again, I'll be expelled."

"If you show us, then we will make sure you aren't at fault."

"Alright." said Asa cheering up. "Follow me!"

* * *

**"I died?" Mai asked as the words slowly began to sink in. Shizu nodded as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "But how?"**

**"We took your life in order to give Gene back his."**

**"Naru wouldn't do that!" Mai said immediately as Shizu stopped talking.**

**"You are right. He wouldn't but-" she cut herself off, thinking. "Thing didn't turn out right but enough of that. Oliver is on his way to come get you. Please, no matter what don't hate Oliver. None of this was his fault but I beg you don't leave his side once you are back, it will be dangerous." Shizu said. Mai nodded, showing she understood. "Now listen careful because this next part is very important. When he is waking you, you will be crushed. Everything you have ever felt, and everything you have seen will be forcing its way back into you. The most painful part will be just before you wake."**

**"Why?" Mai asked. Shizu avoided her gaze.**

**"Because your heart was broken. Sorrow and regret are the most painful emotions of all and since they happened so close to you death, they will be a hundred time worse then they were when you first experienced it."**

* * *

Asa picked the lock to the fourth floor door, before pushing it open. Naru ran pasted her and down the hall.

"Mai!" he called out.

"She's in here." said a voice. Naru turned to see a girl standing halfway down the hallway pointing to one of the rooms. Naru ignored everything he wished and wanted to do to her as he ran passed Shizu and into the room she had pointed too. There lying on the floor was Mai. Naru ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Mai" Naru called as he picked her up and held her. "Mai" He heard the others come up behind him, but he didn't take any notice. "Mai" he whispered. Her body was cold and limp. Was he too late?

"Gene." Naru snapped. "How do I wake her up?"

Surprised Gene stumbled over his answer. "I-I don't know. The legend never said anything."

Naru grabbed onto part of Mai's clothes and clenched his hand, holding back all of the emotions threatened to flow over.

"Kiss her." Naru's head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

"What?" asked Bou-san confused. Too many thoughts and emotions were going through Naru's head for him to think of how to respond, so instead he just stared up at Shizu.

"If you want her to wake, then kiss her before its too late."

* * *

hey! another chapter! and before you say anything i know that its the same as 'Sleeping Beauty' but give me a break im up to my neck in a shit load of work! anyway yea Naru found her blah blah blah and just in case you are wondering Mai did die but the whole kiss to wake her up and crap will be explained later. Also i need to know my sis said the last line rhythms, please tell me it doesn't cause i dont think it does.

...BYE! (n i hope i didn't confuse anyone with the whole mai-naru-mai-naru thing!){ n if you dont know what im talking about dnt worry about it!}

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15 Recovery

_Recovery_

"If you want her to wake, than kiss her before it's too late."

Naru stared up at her, unable to say anything. What she was saying didn't make any sense. She wanted him to kiss Mai.

"What will happen if he does?"

"She will wake."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Her soul will brake."

"How can we trust you?"

"I'm helping you aren't I?"

"Naru" Everyone looked towards the boy in black who had yet to say anything. No matter what anyone says or does, it is still his choice.

"Why are you helping us?" Naru asked looking up at her. Shizu was taken aback by the question, but she quickly regained herself.

"Mai will explain it to you later, but please if you want her to live kiss her." Naru had no choice. If he wanted her to live he had to kiss her.

Naru bent down and lightly placed his lips on hers. Her once warm soft lips were now cold, hard and still. Slowly he pulled back and looked at her. Nothing was happening. He looked up at Shizu for help but she was no longer there.

Suddenly Mai's body jerked. Naru looked down to see that the color start to come back to her face. Her once cold body slowly grew warmer.

Mai suddenly sat up and started to cough. Her lungs weren't working correctly and the harder she tried to breathe the harder she coughed.

"Mai" called out a voice. She felt someone place their hand on her back. She turned to find two deep blue eyes staring at her worriedly. She turned around and buried her face in his shirt. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and before she knew it she couldn't stop crying. Naru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He couldn't believe that it actually worked.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" asked a young boy. He was standing in the hallway of the fourth floor. The group had just left leaving a small girl and a small boy alone.

"It's the younger one faults. He knew about the legend and-"

"But how did they find out where she was?" Hitoshi interrupted. Shizu stayed quiet finding it better not to answer. "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just finish this."

* * *

Mai laid on the couch, her head resting on Naru's chest . It had taken them ten minutes to get her to stop crying. Now she laid on the couch, speechless, as she listens to the conversation.

"Yasuhara I want you to go to the library and get me anything you can on Hitoshi and Shizu. John I want you to go with Ayako and ask the principal to send the students home. Lin, check the monitors to see if anything happens. Masako go with Bou-san to find Asa and any other student that might be in the school that were attack and make sure they leave the property unharmed. Gene, you and I will assist them." Naru stood up to leave when something stopped him. He turned to see Mai staring up at him her arm extended out, holding the back of his shirt. "Please." She whispered. Tears began to form in her once emotionless eyes. "Don't leave me."

Naru stared down at her, unsure of what to do.

"Stay with her Noll." whispered Gene. "She needs you more then we do."

Naru nodded to him before sitting back down. Mai moved closer to him before resting her head on his chest before falling asleep.

**Why? Why us? Why not someone else? **

**It's her fault. All her fault. She is the reason why we died.**

**I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. **

**Why? Why did you abandon us mother?**

Mai opened her eyes to find herself in the base. The lights were off and it was dark outside. _How long was I asleep?_ Mai tried to move but stopped when she felt something. She turned to see a blanket lying on top of her. She also noticed an arm and following it up she found Naru still sitting next to her. When she looked closer she noticed that his breath was slow and calm and that he held a peaceful look on his face. _He must have fallen asleep._

Mai careful moved so not to wake him. Standing up, she stretched before looking around the room. It was completely empty except for Naru, herself and Lin who was staring at the monitors, still oblivious to her waking up. She quietly walked over to him and looked over the monitors. All was silent in the halls and classrooms. To her, it seemed like any old case.

"You should get some rest." Mai said as she took the seat next to Lin. Lin looked at her, surprised to see her awake.

"No I'm fine." He said, before looking back at the monitors.

"Please Lin go get some sleep." She said looking up at him. "You've already done enough." Lin thought about it for a minute before asking: "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Lin didn't seem too convinced by this statement. "Naru's here, so I'm sure nothing will happen, and if it does he will help me." Lin nodded before standing up and exiting the base leaving Mai alone to look at the monitors.

* * *

Hey~ i feel like im back. Its been so long since i actually wrote a long wroth while chapter even though its not that good. N sorry its so weird with the kiss i just didn't have time to write in any other way to bring her back...so yea

...um that last thing you guys read about Mai and her friend [serial killer] {srry some of my keys aren't working on my keyboard so bare with me on the funny things you might find} well with some help by **DarkDreams55** i've able to continue it. Unfortunately i don't want to write a long story on it and i don't want to do god knows what else with it. So im gonna finish it then post it as like a 5 chapter thing maybe depending on how far i get. But yea if you like it tell me. others wise im not gonna bother writing it anymore.

i hope to start updating every Friday even though today is Thursday {dont tell anyone its Thursday just let them believe its Friday] but yea i had some crap going on and i just wasn't able to write it for a while but im back so yea~

i will give anyone a prize of something if they can guess one of the keys that are broken on this keyboard. No im serious.

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16 Before and After

_Before and After_

**Sleeping peaceful on the bed were two young children, no older then eight years old. Their black hair lay silently around them. They made slow and calm breath while they slept dreamlessly. **

**All of a sudden there was a loud noise that woke both the children.**

**"Sister?" asked the little boy as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The little girl looked at him as she did the same. They both jumped a little when they banging started up again. **

**"Shizu? Hitoshi?" called a familiar voice. **

**"Mommy!" they both screamed as a young pale faced woman came in the room. She quickly ran over to them and hugged them before looking them over to make sure everything was alright. "Mommy what's going on?" asked the girl named Shizu. **

**"Don't move just stay here." Her mother pleaded with a worried face. **

**"But mommy-" the little boy named Hitoshi was cut off by his mother. **

**"Please just stay here and don't make any noise." She said before standing up and running over to the door. She opened it wide enough so the person out side could only see her and her alone. Shizu moved closer to her brother who pulled her in. They both watched as there mother face continued to grow worried. Who ever she was talking to was telling her horrible news. She nodded before she closed the door. **

**"Mommy?" half yelled the little girl. She was scared and confused. The women looked at her children with tears in her eyes. She walked over to her children and grabbed both of them by their shoulders. "Listen to me both of you. I need you both to go and collect some clothes. Bring enough for a few days and then meet me in the kitchen , now go hurry!" she said giving her children a little push before turning and running out of the room. **

**"Sister what is going on?" asked Hitoshi as he reached under the bed and pulled out two traveling bags. Shizu looked at him before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Hitoshi watched as his sister's body relaxed and soon drained of all color. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at him worriedly. "What is it?" **

**"The damn broke. There is a huge flood on its way." She whispered. Her body started to tremble and she closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. **

**"Shizu!" yelled Hitoshi before running over to his sister. "Please don't do this, not now! We need to get out of here!" he yelled. She slowly nodded but still did not move. Hitoshi ran over and picked up the bags before running to the closet and stuffing them with clothes. Once he was done he ran over and grabbed his sister's wrist, pulled her to a standing position before dragging her out of the room. **

**The dark night covered the village. The moon lit road was filled with town's people, leaving their homes and heading for the shelter. In the crowd, young one held onto their mothers, afraid of what was to come. Everyone followed each other to a large building at the top of a hill, the flood shelter. It was the only save place these towns people had to go to escape the deadly flood.**

**"Mommy" called Hitoshi as he entered the shelter. It was a large building that held many rooms. Everyone had begun to crowd in and Hitoshi had gotten separated from his mother in the process. "Mommy!" he called again.**

**"Hitoshi!" called a small voice behind him. He turned around to find Shizu squeezing through the large crowd over to him. "Hitoshi where is mommy?"**

**"I don't know." He said worriedly. "I can't find her." **

**"Maybe we should go look for her." Shizu said looking around. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was beginning to worry that she was never going to find her, Hitoshi, seeing this, became determined to find her, for Shizu **

**"Come on." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along beside him. He walked through, the crowd, looking for her. **

**"Hey you kids!" called someone. Hitoshi stopped and turned around to find a man walking over to them. "Get over here!" **

**Hitoshi made his grip tighter on his sister before pulling her away and down the hall. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. **

**"Hey you kids need to get into a safe room! Come back!" he called after them Hitoshi ignored him and continued on his way. **

**Hitoshi turned down the halls, not stopping until he was sure that they had lost the man. When he was sure, he stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath. **

**"I think we lost him." said Hitoshi as he leaned up against the wall. "Are you hurt anywhere Shizu?" Hitoshi asked. Shizu, to out of breath to answer, shook her head. The boy nodded. **

**"Hitoshi!" Shizu yelled out of no where. Hitoshi looked up to find a young woman standing a few yards away. She was in a long white dress that flowed behind her as she walked up to them. The woman had curly dark brown hair that came just past her shoulders. Her beautiful greenish brown eyes stared at them with concern and worry. She knelt down so she was now eye level with the two children. Reaching out her hand she said.**

**"My name is Asa. Please, come with me. I can help you." Her voice was that of an angel. She spoke in a low, comforting voice, which made the children trust her. **

**"We want our mommy." Shizu said as she took a step back. She had suddenly gotten a bad feeling from the woman. **

**"I know where she is." Asa said. "I can take you to her." She extended her hand a little farther out. Hitoshi stood up straight, not taking his eyes off of the woman. He took a step closer; something about her was drawing him in.**

**"Hitoshi!" screamed Shizu. Hitoshi turned around to find that Shizu was standing there, tears flooding down her face. "Please." She whispered. Not sure what to do, Hitoshi looked back towards the woman, who was waiting for him. **

**"Shizu-" he pleaded.**

**"No!" Shizu screamed holding herself back. "She is lying! She doesn't know where mommy is! She is just going to hurt us! Hitoshi please!" **

**"Shizu." The boy whispered looking down. Looking back up at the lady, who was still waiting for him. "You've been wrong before."The tears Shizu was desperately trying not to cry, suddenly ran down her pale cheeks. Her chest began to ach with every beat of her small heart. Hitoshi turned his back towards her and began to walk towards the woman. He had not only turned his back towards her, but he had also betrayed his friendship, trust and love.**

* * *

A boy in all black walked down the long dark hallway, thinking. He placed his pale white hand on the cream colored wall. He knew exactly what was happening, yet for some reason, his mind kept trying to find a way around it.

"Was this your plan from the beginning?" he asked to the nothingness around him.

"Of course not." said a voice back to him. In the darkness a young woman wearing a long white dress appeared. She took a step towards the young boy, making sure to keep her distance from him. "I wanted Mai to remain dead."

"And if she had, what would have come of it?" The boy asked, turning his white face towards the woman, staring into her greenish brown eyes.

"I would have had him, and you would have lived."


	17. Chapter 17 Between two Brothers

_Between two Brothers_

Naru started to become aware of the things around him. It was than he felt the absences of something. But of what? He did not know. He remembered that it was there when he had fallen asleep, but now it was no longer there. Slowly Naru began to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in base and that it was dark out. The second thing he noticed was that there was a blanket on top of him. Naru sat up and looked next to him to find that Mai was no longer there.

_Where's Mai? _

Naru looked around the room to find Mai sitting in front of the monitors. Wondering what she was doing and where Lin was, Naru stood up and walked over to her. He stood behind her, watching her for some time.

"We can't kill her." Mai said after some time. She had known he had been there from the beginning. Naru looked down at her confused, but before he could ask, Mai said "Shizu."

Naru moved next to her and sat down in the chair beside her. "Mai what are you talking about?" Naru tried to get a better look at Mai , but the darkness in the room was preventing that.

"We can't kill her." Mai said again.

"Mai we don't have-"

"We do have a choice Naru." Mai suddenly yelled. She turned and looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. It was then that Naru got a better look at her. Her face was still unusually pale and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Mai noticed Naru looking at her with concern and she turned back to the monitor.

"She hurt a lot of people Mai, you can't ignore that." Naru stated trying to reason with her.

"Yes but she helped us." Mai said. "You can't ignore that."

"And I'm not." Naru said trying to reason with her. He still wasn't convinced that Shizu doesn't deserve to burn in hell. "I'm just thinking about all the others she might hurt."

"She won't hurt anyone else."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Mai still not letting the subject go. After a minute Mai turned her body towards Naru and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Naru please listen to me." Mai begged. "She's not evil."

* * *

"I would have had her, and you would have lived."

"What difference does it make if I live or not?" The boy in black asked. He was not understanding why this woman even cared if he lived or not. She barely even knew him.

"It doesn't" she said walking over to the window ledge and sitting down. "To me anyway." She looked up at the boy and stared into his dark blue eyes. "You want to live don't you? Somewhere inside you are desperately trying to find an excuse for feeling this way. But you can't, can you? You're too confused. You want to live, and you want to die."

"Shut up!" the boy yelled suddenly. "You have no right to say any of that!"

"But its true isn't it?" The boy looked up at her, too surprised to say anything. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew she was right. He wanted to live. He hated being dead, he hated leaving this world and all he loved. He wished he was still alive.

The woman watched the boy as he fought himself, trying to find the answers.

"Gene?" called a voice. The woman looked down the hall. She knew her time was up.

"If you decide that you to want to live." She said, drawing the boy's attention back to her. "You know where to find me." Suddenly she began to fade and before he knew it, he was alone.

"Gene." said a voice. Gene looked down the hall to see Lin walking towards him.

"Yea?" Gene asked, trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Lin asked as he reached him. "You weren't in the room and Noll began to worry. He is looking for you."

"Yea, I'm fine I just need some air. I'll be there in a minute." Gene said. Lin looked at him more closely. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again.

"Yea I'm fine." Gene said before heading back to base. He opened the door and found everyone sitting on the floor half awake.

"Morning." Bou-san said sleepily before yawning.

"What's going on?" Gene asked.

"One of the students is doing this." Naru said. "According to Mai we have about five hours until the whole student body is killed and taken as sacrifices." The entire room stayed silent. Everyone was staring at Naru, to stun to speak.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Gene asked taking another step in the room.

"Shizu told me" Mai said from her place curled on the couch.

"And you can trust her how?"

"It's not her fault any of this happened; she was only doing this because someone else was controlling her."

"Say the one being controlled."

"Actually" John said as a thought came to him. "That would make sense. When Masako and I were attacked in the hallway a few days ago, Shizu suddenly became aware of the situation and apologized for attacking us."

"She apologized?" Ayako asked. John nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would you attack someone, than apologize for it?" Bou-san asked.

"Because she was being controlled and in that moment she probably regained enough control to stop herself from doing something she would regret." Naru said sitting on the couch.

"That's ridiculous." Everyone looked up at Gene who was staring at Naru. Naru looked up at him, surprised. "There was no way any of this is true. I mean, you out of everyone should know she is a sick twisted little bitch. Don't you remember that night? What she did? You can't just blame it all on her being controlled. She played with your emotions like a little a child played with a doll-"

"Shut up." Naru yelled as he stood up. "You're right what she did is despicable, and can't be forgiven but how dare you accuse me of forgetting that night. I was there remember? I was the one she was toying with." Everyone stared silently up at the two brothers, confused and afraid. Even Lin sat quietly in the corner of the room, watching them. "Do you think I like admitting that she wasn't the cause of this? Do you think that I like the thought that she isn't to blame! If you haven't noticed I'm the one being hurt here not her! I had to choose between my own brother and Mai, do you think I liked that? Though now I'm starting to wonder why I even picked you in the first place!"

As soon as the words left Naru's mouth, he immediately regretted them. He watched as his brother stared at him, unable to say anything. Suddenly Gene's sad, pained eyes turned into pure hatred.

"I see." Gene said. "I guess I better go and die in a hole somewhere than." Gene turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Naru stood there, unable to comprehend what had happened. He had been yelling at his brother as the anger deep inside him began to boil. He was saying what ever came to his mind, not thinking about what they actually meant. Now, here he was, staring at the spot his brother had left, regretting ever thinking that for one second. He had never truly thought that, though why he had said it, he did not know. The only thing he did know was the pain in his chest, one that he was sharing with his brother, one that soon faded into numbness.

"Naru" Mai whispered. It took all of his energy to look at her. She started up at him. "Wait are you waiting for? Go after him!" she said trying to yell. It took Naru a moment before he understood what she meant. When he understood it, he turned and ran out the door, after his brother.

Naru ran down the hall, trying to think of where he might be.

_How could this have happened? How could it have gotten this far?_ Naru saw something out of the corner of his eyes, making him stop. There standing halfway down the hall was a boy in all black, looking out the window.

"Gene." Naru called. The boy turned around to face him. When he saw who it was he turned back to the window. Naru slowly made his way over to him, unsure of wither Gene would care. "I'm-"

"Is that really what you think?" Gene asked, cutting Naru off.

"No."Naru said."Of course not"

"Than why did you say it?" Gene asked looking at him. Naru stayed silent, not knowing the answer. "You really love her, don't you?" Gene asked looking back out the window.

Naru looked out to the starry sky, thinking of only one thing. "Yes."

"Than why me?" Gene asked turning to look at his brother. "Why pick me, when you could have had her."

"I don't know." Naru said not looking at his brother. "Maybe because I thought I had a stronger bond with you than anyone else. Maybe because I thought that you were worth more to her. Or maybe because I just wasn't thinking at all. I didn't realize how much I needed her until I lost her."

"Than don't loss her again." Naru looked at Gene, surprised and confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver we both can't live. The only reason I was allowed to live, was because I was using her energy to do so. Now that she is alive..." Gene's sentence faded into silence. Slowly the realization started to sink into Naru.

"I see." Naru said flatly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just make sure you keep our little Mai save from the big bad monsters."Gene said. Naru glared at him for a moment, before giving up and smiling at him.

"I'll make sure I keep my Mai out of danger." Naru corrected him. Gene laughed.

"Fine but just make sure-" Gene stopped talking.

"What is it?" Naru asked looking around.

"She's here."

"I'm surprised you found me that quick." said a woman stepping out of the shadows. Naru and Gene both turned to face her.

"I'm guessing you're the real one behind this." Naru said glaring at the woman. This only made her smile.

"Correct." She said smiling at him. "With the help of my two children of course." Out of the shadows stepped two children. Hitoshi and Shizu.

"Your children?" Naru asked confused.

"Yes my children." She said crouching down and wrapping her arms around the two children standing next to her.

"You're not our mother." said Shizu, avoiding her eyes. Asa looked down at her. "Hitoshi control your sister. I'm tired of her betrayals." She said standing up and walking away. Hitoshi walked over to his sister and grabbed her arm. She tried desperately to get away, but he held on tight.

"Shizu!" he yelled. She turned around to look at him. When her eyes met his, she began instantly froze. Her body tensed, before slowly loosening and going completely numb. Her eyes glazed over and her head dropped a bit. Hitoshi let go of her hand and she stood there silently, waiting for an order.

"Now back to what I saying." Asa said from her seat on the windowsill by Gene. Gene took a step back. He was so focused on what Hitoshi and Shizu were doing; he didn't realize that she had moved near him. "Me and my children are the ones that put this whole thing together and we _will_ be finishing it." She said happily.

* * *

HEYYYYYYYYY! I'm at the library (which I hate) because I love you(my viewers) so much that I wanted to update this super awesome long chapter just for you! My internet is out at my house so I have to use the library's and last week it was being retarded and I could not type or fix anything to that's why I didn't say anything last chapter. BUT this one is super long and kinda is mean….my sister said she liked it and I have to apologize for the stupid kiss thing, I was super busy trying to finish finals and trying to get whitephoenix18 graduation present together and I really didn't have time to write what I really wanted so im trying to make up for it^^ But yea my sis finally graduated….anyway im gonna go cause the lady is looking at me weird (someone help me! I hate it at the library )


	18. Chapter 18 Last Chance

_Last Chance_

"Me and my children are the ones that put this whole thing together and we _will _be finishing it." She said happily.

"I know he hurt you but why do you have to hurt them?" Gene asked suddenly. The smile faded from her face. She stood up and walked over to Gene. Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the empty hall. Gene was stunned for a few moments, trying to comprehend it.

"Noll" Gene called when he felt the air around him begin to thicken. The air than slowly went back to the way it was.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You know nothing!"

"I know he left you for your friend." Gene said. He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he continued. "I know you loved him and he left you for someone you trusted, but that doesn't mean that everyone is like that."

"My sister." She whispered. "He left me for my sister. We had been dating over a year and he had said that he loved me countless times, but in the end, it didn't matter. None of it did." She went silent as tears became to form. "But like then, now it just doesn't matter. You did the right thing by choose your brother over her, so for that, I will let you live."

"Don't" Naru whispered. "Don't let me live if you are going to take Mai from me. I've already been there and I'm not going back. So you might as well just take me with you."

"Noll" Gene said softly. He could feel his pain and he knew that Naru meant ever word. "Why do you even want Mai?"Gene asked turning back to Asa. She looked at him.

"While I was wallowing in my self-pity I found a book that took my interest. In it, I read of a spell that if I took a pure soul and turn it against itself, I would be able to bring back one person from the dead. With that I would have brought him back, so I could haunt him and make sure he lives a worse fate than the one he is living in hell." She said. "That is why I need Mai and why I'm not going to give her up.

"Okay." Naru said. Gene spun around to face him.

"Noll do you have-"

"I know what im doing Gene."Naru said. Gene stared at Naru, trying to read him.

"You really would give her to me?" Asa asked happily.

"Yes, you lived through enough and I think you deserve this." Naru said. "But at least give me till morning to say good bye" Asa thought about this for a moment.

"Alright." She said. "I'll come for her, let say around eight. That should be plenty of time." She turned and started to walk away."Hitoshi, Shizu lets go."

Gene waited until they left before turning to his brother. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Yes." Naru said. "In the library there was a book that caught my interest." Naru turned around and started to walk away. "Would you like to read it? There is this one part that I think you might enjoy." Gene hesitated before following him down the hall. He had no idea what was going on, but he figured it was best to wait and find out.

Naru opened the door to the library and headed straight for the back. He skimmed over the books, until he found one in particular. He pulled it off the self and began to flip through the pages.

"Read this." Naru handed the book to Gene and walked over to a near by table.

Gene began to read aloud.

"Recreation . A soul being able to trade its energy with another to revive one other. This is a very difficult process and takes over ninety hours to complete. You must first find a perfect soul, a pure soul, one that has no sin, nor no faults. You must than extract the energy from that soul and put it into another, one with the same level or greater energy of that. The soul will than be in what is known as trans-time state. Trans-time state is a state of mind where neither time nor energy is being used. They will literally be in solid darkness, unable to escape. Unfortunately this space is not stable. It may be broken on a case of someone or something triggering a powerful memory. If that where to happen, than the soul will either shatter or return to its once form or body. Therefore, be careful to keep the body away from civilization at all cost. What's the point of me reading this?" Gene asked looking up at his brother who was now lending against a table.

"Just keep reading." He said. Gene sighed to himself before continuing. "The process may be continued from the point it was left at as long as the original energy has yet to return to the owner's body. The last stage of the process is dangerous. If the soul does not lose all ability to think and feel for itself, than the soul will disappear. If it has loss all ability than you must than transfer the thoughts and memories of the one you wish to bring back with the empty energy left by the soul before placing it into a body. The only body able to sustain the new soul is the one holding the energy of the old soul you destroyed. If this is done incorrectly than the closest soul will be sucked into Trans-time state, and will be unable to escape." Gene finished. "You do realize the risk of this right?" Gene asked looking at his brother. "You might not be able to bring her back this time."

"I am aware of that." Naru said. "That's why I asking you for your help." Naru stood up and walked over to him. "If I'm right, than you hold Mai's extra energy."

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Ayako whispered. She looked over to the couch where Mai had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. "Do you think they are alright?"

"I'm sure they are." Bou-san whispered back. "We just have to give them time." There was a moan behind them and they looked to find Mai slowly waking up.

"Is Naru back yet?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, but why don't you go back to sleep. You must be exhausted." Ayako said. She made sure that she wouldn't wake up John and Masako who had fallen asleep in the corner of the room. "I'm sure he will be back when you wake up." That instant the door opened and Naru and Gene walked in. Mai sat up straight when she saw him.

Naru looked around the room to find John and Masako asleep in the corner, and Ayako and Bou-san using all there energy trying to stay awake. His eyes than landed on Mai, who still had dark bags under her eyes. "Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa go get some sleep. You aren't need." He than turned to Mai. "Mai can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Yes."Mai said before making her way over to him. She followed him out into the hall and closed the door behind her. "What is it Naru?"

"I need to tell you something." He said. "Something important."

"Um okay" Mai said a little confused.

"You were right; Shizu was not the one behind this. I'm not saying that she did not have a part in it, but she was not the main reason. Asa was."

"Asa? As in Asa Mekamori?" Mai asked. "but she is really nice, why would she be doing this?"

"Revenge." Naru said. "She wants to bring her lover back so that she could haunt him. But that is not the point. We may have found a way to get rid of her."

"Really? How?" Naru took a deep breath. "She is using a spell called Recreation. The only way to stop it is to have it back fire and for that we need you to-" Naru stopped himself, trying to find the strength to say it. "We need you to go with her and be her sacrifice."

It took a moment before Mai fully understood what he was saying. When she did, she tried to speak, but no words came. Tears formed and she couldn't think. "What?" she asked. It was the only word that she was able to say. Naru looked down at her with his blue eyes trying to find a reasonable way to answer.

"The spell calls for the soul, your soul to reject the energy be placed into you. It's the only way to end this." Naru said not sure if she understood.

"So you want me to die… so you can get rid of this ghost?" Mai said looking up at him, trying to understand.

"No" Naru snapped. He saw that Mai winced at his sharpness. He took a deep breath. "No of course not. I would never do this to you if I didn't have a way to get you back. Gene and I talked things through and we have a way to get you back if things were to get out of hand." Naru move closer to Mai and whispered. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you." Mai nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. She let the silent tears fall down her soft cheek. She felt Naru wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

The morning light shinned into the long hallway. Naru, Mai and Gene stood waiting for Asa. After a while she came walking down the hall. "Hello Mai." She said with a smile. Behind her Hitoshi and Shizu stood. "It's nice to see you again." Mai moved behind Naru.

"Why were you nice me the first day of school if you were planning to do this the entire time?" Mai asked.

"Because I need to make sure you were the real deal. Plus I really didn't help you at all. I was just possessing some girl's body and using it. Lucky for me her name just happened to be Asa too." She said with a smile. "Now come on, let's go. I don't have all day." She said holding out her hand. Mai looked up at Naru taking in his face one more time before slowly making her way over to Asa. "Good girl." She said as Mai was in arms length. She grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I must say Thank you and Good-bye" With that Asa, Hitoshi, Shizu and Mai all disappeared.

"Come on" Naru said after a moment. "Let's go finish this."

* * *

Mai was surrounded by darkness, the cold slowly creeping up on her. She did exactly what Naru had told her to do. She waited. After some time a bright light began to appear. Mai stood up and began to walk over to it, not sure what was going on. As she got closer and arm reached out and grabbed her. It began to drag her in, closer.

"NO!" Mai screamed trying to get away. The arm was too strong for her. "Let go of me!" Mai screamed as she clawed at the arm, trying to get lose.

_Mai _said a voice in her head. Mai paused for a moment, confused. She had sworn she had heard someone call her name.

"_Yasuhara let go!" Mai yelled trying to breathe. He pulled her tighter and said. "But if I do then I will never get to hug you like this ever again especially if Naru-chan is around!" _

"_I don't care! You're killing me!" Mai yelled trying to get away. Everyone just watched in amusement at the two. _

"_But Mai-chan!" Yasuhara yelled pulling her closer. Mai suddenly tripped over herself and brought them both to the floor. "Mai-chan that hurt." Yasuhara said before he realized the position that they were in. Yasuhara had fallen on top of Mai, who was now bright red. Yasuhara smiled down at her. "Mai-chan I didn't realize-" Yasuhara cut himself off when he felt something behind him. He looked up to see Naru on the other side of the room glaring at him._

"_You know I would have brought the tea upstairs for you. There was no point coming down here." Mai said. She turned around to face Naru as he smirked down at her. _

"_But if I had waited for you to bring me my tea then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Naru leaned down and pressed his lips to Mai's, kissing her softly. Mai smiled at him before returning the pressure. _

"_Then I'm glad you came down." Mai whispered._

"_Can't sleep?"asked a voice she knew all to well. She smiled to herself as she watched the outline of Naru walking over to the bed. _

"_I guess." Mai said. _

"_You guess?" Mai giggled a little as she said. "Okay fine I can't sleep." Naru climbed on the bed next to her. "Then maybe this will help." He said before kissing her __delicately. _

"_You know that will only keep me awake longer."_

"_And is that such a bad thing?" He asked before kissing her again, this time more passionately. Mai placed a hand on Naru's face as her eye's slid closed. There was a knock on the door, causing them both to brake apart. _

"_RUN!" yelled Yasuhara. Everyone turned and ran for their lives, running from the evil glare of Naru. They all met back at the entrance once the coast was clear and they all looked around at each other before breaking out laughing. They slowly made their way back to the base trying to control themselves. Once they were sure they could walk in with a straight face they entered base. Once Naru's eyes landed on Yasuhara, he gave in. "It wasn't my fault!" Yasuhara yelled, walking over to Naru and getting down on his knees. "Bou-san made me do it! He was the one who told me to throw a snowball at you! HE THREATENED ME BY SAYING HE WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH ME AGAIN!" Yasuhara yelled. Naru just stared at him for a moment before looking up at the others. _

"_Hehehe I guess we are even now." Bou-san said as he gave a dry laugh. He had just been making out with Ayako in the hall, his hands all over her. Mai's face started to go even redder as the memory started to come back to her. _

_Naru leaned forward and kissed Mai softly before saying "She will be fine. I trust John and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Naru whispered as he stared down at her light brown eyes. Mai smiled at him before she leaned forward and kissed him, her eye lids sliding closed as he returned the pressure. Before she knew it Mai was on her back and Naru had climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply._

Mai found herself once again back in the present moment. _What happened? What were those?_ Mai asked herself. She thought about it for a moment and there was only conclusion that came to her.

"I don't want to die."

* * *

'ELLO! I'm really trying to end this I really am! That's why the chapters are getting longer I probably have one MAYBE two chapter left that's it! But for you people reading this. (For those tiny few who actually stuck with me as I wrote this horrible story) I am writing another story. It has NOTHING to do with this one. I'm starting for the way beginning. Most of you have already read some of it. It was that story I asked you to read and tell me what you thought about it. I believe its chapter 12 and it's the one where Mai gets chased by a serial killer. Yea well….if you check my profile you will see the summary of it and I would love you hear what you think.

Cause if nobody is going to read it, than I won't write it.

But yea….YEA FOR DACHSHOUNDS!( I think I spelled that right)


	19. Chapter 19 Memories

_Memories_

_(Spoiler Alert! If you have not read the 10th or 11th manga of Ghost Hunt you are being warned)  
_

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Gene breaking through the silence.

"I don't know."

* * *

The cold arm gripped Mai's arm tighter, causing her to wince in pain. She had been trying to get away for too long and now her energy was beginning to fade. She scratched and pulled at the arm desperately trying to break free.

"Let go!" Mai yelled again, even though she knew the arm would not respond. She was beginning to slide closer and closer to the white light despite her efforts to get away. Suddenly something underneath her faded and she fell to the floor. Before she knew it, she was being dragged into the light.

"_I love you." whispered someone in my ear. I let out a small giggle before moving my face up towards his, kissing his softly. I felt his lips pull into a smile before he began to kiss me deeply. My fingers moved up to entangled themselves in his hair, holding his face to mine. I felt his soft hands wrap around me, running along my cool skin. Without knowing it, I had moved to lie on my back. I placed my hand to his face. His hand moved up my leg, stopping at my thigh. _

_I ignored it. I ignored everything. I was lost, lost in a wonderful dream that would never end, a dream where we were together, just the two of us and no one else. _

A girl stood in the middle of an empty white space, her brown eyes searching for something. _Where am I? _She asked herself. _Who am I?_ The girl looked around the room, hoping to find something that will answer she questions. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? _

"I'm sorry." said a voice. The girl looked around to find a little girl looking at her. "Mai"

Memories began to flood Mai as she began to remember.

_"Your mother was admitted into the hospital this morning. She died three hours ago." _

_~8p~  
_

_"Mai" I looked up at my teacher who was looking down at me with sad eyes. "I'm leaving. You're not."_

___~8p~_

_"Okay I'm turning off my light." I said as I turned off my flashlight. There was nothing but silence in the pitch black room._

_"One"_

_"Two"_

_"Three"_

_"Four"_

_"..."_

_"Five"_

_~8p~_

"_I'm Ayako Matsuzaki and I'm a Miko" said a tall lady with red hair. She seemed to be proud of herself. _

"_I thought you had to be pure and innocent to be a Miko" Naru said from his seat on the van. Ayako turned to him and was about to say something when Naru continued. "And you don't act like Matsuzaki assistant." The tall man with long blonde hair looked up at Naru. _

"_No kidding. I'm Takigawa Houshou, and I'm a monk from Koya Mountain" he said once he had stopped laughing. _

"_We have one more guest joining us. I would like you to meet John Brown". _

"_A ghost!"I screamed grabbing onto John's shirt._

"_Calm down Mai it's not a ghost it's a girl. Her name is Masako Hara"_

___~8p~_

"_Hey Naru do you think we'll be able to help Ayami-chan" I asked Naru as I stared up at him through the dark, the white floating lights surrounding us._

"…_she'll be alright" he replied in a soft tone._

"_Really? Im glad" I said as I smiled at him._

_~8p~_

"_Guess what! Keiko asked me to bring back a photo of Naru so I told her there may end up being a real ghost in it too" I said to Bou-san as we sat on the bench in the park._

"_That's right! You may end up taking the scariest photo in history!"He said laughing._

_~8p~_

"_hahahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Masako laughed as we all watched her confused at her suddenly change in mood._

_~8p~_

"_Bou-san be careful" I said as Bou-san stood on top of the wall, looking down at the waterway below. Suddenly Bou-san jumped down. "He jumped in! You idiot!" I screamed as I ran over to the wall. "Bou-san!" I called_

"_What's wrong?" Bou-san sat standing up suddenly making me scream as I jumped back._

_~8p~_

"_Mai let me introduce you to my pet." Naru sat as he held up his hand. "Hey come out and say hi" Suddenly a gold coin appeared in Naru's hand. _

"_You…you're telling me your pet is that 500 yen coin..?" I asked looked at him weirdly. Maybe he hit his head or something. Suddenly the coin disappeared. _

"_He hid himself because you made fun of him." Naru said._

"_No way! He must be in your hands" I said pointing at him._

"_Where?" Naru held up both hands and showed me that they were both empty._

_~8p~_

"_There are probably people who unknowingly helped with the curse. They didn't know it would actually kill Matsuyama! So why are you trying to kill them all! You're a murder!" I screamed at Naru. _

_~8p~_

It can't be!_ I thought to myself. _No, I don't want to die!

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to wake from this dream. Suddenly something hit me across the face. I opened my eyes to find Masako and Ayako standing over me looking worried. I forced myself into Ayako's lap as I began to cry. I heard Bou-san and John come running along. After a few minutes I was able to calm myself and I looked around to find everyone staring at me, concern written all over their face._

_Everyone turned around to reveal Naru walking in the room. In his hand he held a cup of tea. "Are you alright?" he asked as he handed me the cup. I could smell the sent of black tea "Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Thanks" I started to feel calmer somehow._

_~8p~_

_Ayako would be the mother and Bou-san would be the father. Then does that make Masako and me the daughters? I guess Lin is like the uncle that is difficult to get along with. John would be the eldest son and Yasuhara would be the second son. Then that means Naru is the selfish youngest child, even though he is a year older than me. I began to laugh at the thought._

"_Hey, hey stop laughing and get back to work. Here put this is the car." Bou-san said handing me a bag. _

"_Okay Papa" I said trying not to laugh._

"_Huh?"Bou-san asked as he watched me go_

"_It's a secret." I called back._

_~8p~_

"_All those trips you took, were they all looking for a corpse?" I asked Naru as he leaned up against the tree. He didn't say anything. "Um would you mind telling me the situation?" I asked trying to understand all of this_

"_It's got nothing to do with you" Naru said looking away. _

"_That's true but… how are you related to that person? Who is it?" I asked softy. _

"_Ani*"_

_~8p~_

"…_.I see that is how it was" Naru said thinking. _

"…_um excuse me but…" I interrupted. _

"_You really are stupid huh?" Naru said looking at me._

_~8p~_

"_Persuade them." Naru said. I turned to him confused._

"_Eh?"_

"_You should persuade Kirishima. I'm not able to sense a sprit's intentions or communicate with them, but if it's you than I think it is possible." Naru explained. _

"_Can I do it, you think?" I asked him._

"_You're always giving me hell, so you should be ambitious enough to do something like this right?"_

_~8p~_

"_Then who managed to do the exorcism?" Bou-san asked as he looked around at everyone._

"_Since you said that, I must assume that it wasn't you Takigawa-san" Yasuhara said smiling at him._

"_It certainly wasn't Shou-nen*" Bou-san said looking at him._

"_If someone like me could have done it, it wouldn't have been a problem for the rest of you right?" Yasuhara asked. "Shibuya-san also couldn't have been the one since he's still fine, apparently."_

"_I also didn't do anything and I don't think it was Rin-san* or Brown-san but I definitely did see a light of purification so there must have been an exorcism performed."Masako said._

"_It's true it wasn't me either" John said looking at everyone._

"_So than it must have been…" Bou-san trailed off, looking at Ayako._

"_Me? You-you're kidding! There's no way since there aren't any sacred trees in this area." Ayako said as everyone looked at her._

"_There is no one else left though" Yasuhara said looking around. _

"_No way! It's my vote that the purification occurred naturally somehow" Ayako said. Everyone nodded in agreement_

"_Well that, shall we head back?" Bou-san suggested. _Hold on! Aren't you all forgetting someone?_ I thought as they talked. _Oh well I am usually good-for-nothing though I guess. _Suddenly I felt someone rub my head. I looked up to see Bou-san smiling down at me before heading towards the car. Ayako and Masako followed him, but not before placing their hands on my back, congratulating me. John, Yasuhara, and Lin all smiled and nodded as they walked past me. I turned around to find Naru making his way over. He walked past me without saying a word._

"_Good-job."_

"Naru" Mai whispered unconsciously. She looked around the room when her eyes rested on Shizu. It was than that Mai realized what Shizu was about to do. "Shizu don't!" Mai yelled taking a step closer to her. The floor beneath her suddenly broke, causing Mai to fall through. She let out an ear piercing scream as she began to fall. Mai desperately tried to hold on herself as she fell deeper and deeper in the abyss.

"_Mai?" I heard Naru ask. I could feel his eyes on me as another tear fell down my face. I suddenly heard footsteps before I felt Naru wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I was surprise by his actions, but I did nothing to stop him. I slowly inhaled his sweet sent and I was suddenly calmer. I wished this moment would never end and secretly I hoped that he would forgive me for what I did. "What were you thinking, running off like that? Do you know what could have happened to you?" He whispered. I nodded my head against him chest. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he asked. "Then why did you do it?"_

"_Because I couldn't stand to see you again." I said quietly. "If I did, I would somehow convince myself that what I was doing was wrong, but it's the only option. It's the only way to save you." I couldn't look up at him. I didn't want to see his face._

"_Well than you're an idiot." Naru said coldly. _

"_Mai are you alright!" called a voice. I looked up, surprised to hear his voice. Naru was hanging half off the edge of the cliff, holding on to my wrist. Without thinking I grabbed onto his wrist making our hold on each other tighter. _

"_Yea I'm fine" I yelled. Something cold and wet hit suddenly hit my face. My eyes shifted from Naru's face to the sky above. Dark clouds filled the sky above us and before I knew it, it was pouring. "Naru?" I called up. _

"_Mai what were you thinking? Do you know what would have happened if I didn't get here in time? You could have died Mai, DIED!" he yelled at me as the rain started too picked up._

"_Naru I-"_

"_What were you thinking coming over here? I didn't think you were that stupid to walk off the edge of a cliff!" _

"_Naru I-"_

"_Do you really have no concern for your life that you would go and jump off a cliff? Did you really think that would have solved anything? You would have just been another victim of the ghost!"_

"_Naru listen I-"_

"_What about the rest of us? Were you just going to let us worry about you? I don't know what I would have done if you never came back!" _

"_Naru what are-"_

"_Are you really that stupid Mai? I said I don't know what I would do without you! Can't you see that?"_

"_SEE WHAT NARU!" I yelled. I was being to get annoyed at the fact that he kept interrupting me. He didn't have to be so rude. Suddenly the look in Naru's eyes changed. _

"_That I love you."_

Mai broke through a cold hard surface that seemed to engulf her insistently. Mai tried to gasps for air, but as soon as her mouth opened, her lungs quickly filled with water. Mai tried to swim towards the surface, but her body wouldn't move. She tried to call out, but her voice had disappeared, causing her with nothing to do but wait for darkness to consume her.

* * *

okay i know its long but i tried to trim it down. I just wanted to look back on some moments between Naru and Mai. Sadly there are only two more chapters,,,maybe three, but i'm just finishing them up. Also my sister didn't have time to edit this so there will be mistakes and i hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know, i had to change some of the wording so it fit. Like you might find one sentence that could be from a totally different scene but very similar conversation.

P.S. The scene where Masako is laughing like crazy, that would be the one where she was possessed by the ghost at the park^^

Also if you have ever seen "A Nightmare before Christmas." I LOVE the song 'This is Halloween' and i keep listening to it!

Extras:

*Ani-brother

*Rin-san -Lin-san

_*_Shou-nen- Yasuhara (I believe)


	20. Chapter 20 Author's Note

To veiwers,

I have some unfortunate news to tell you. Some things have come up that i have no control over. Unfortunately they have been there for sometime, but i was told to ignore them, but now, it has gotten to the point where i can no longer ignore them, and because of that i will be unable to finish this story for some time. For those of you who have been with me since the first stories, i'm sure you have noticed that it has been taking me a lot longer to write this than the other, and the reason for that is because of what is stopping me now. I really would love to finish this story, but at this time i can not. So i apologize to those who were looking forward to the end of this, and ask you to wait patiently until i can resolve these problems.

i will miss you all...

morningnight


	21. Chapter 21 Death of the Innocent

_Death of the Innocent and Gulity_

Mai broke through a cold hard surface that seemed to engulf her insistently. She tried to gasps for air, but as soon as her mouth opened, her lungs quickly filled with water. Mai tried to swim towards the surface, but her body wouldn't move. She tried to call out, but her voice had disappeared, leaving her with nothing to do but wait for darkness to consume her.

"Mai!" called a very distance voice. It was faded and unfamiliar to her.

The surface above her broke, sending ripples out all around her. Something began to come closer and closer to her, each second growing more and more distant. Suddenly a long arm reached out, wrapping around her weak body, and pulling her up. Mai felt something warm surround her as she was being pulled to the surface.

Within seconds, Mai broke through the surface, gasping for air.

"Mai!" called the voice. Mai looked up to find blue-eyed boy staring down at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Mai stared up at him, unable to speak. The water dripped down onto his face from his black hair that covered parts of his eyes. His pale face rested so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath touch her cheek. His warm dark blue beautiful eyes stared down at her, relinquishing all of her worries and regrets. Around her waist, his firm grip held her just above the water, keeping her from its hold.

"Na…ru?" Mai asked unsure if what she was seeing was real. She stared into his eyes, trying to control the thoughts that floated her mind. "Naru!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She buried her face into his neck, not caring that she had just almost pulled them both under. She was so happy to seem him, she could hardly control it.

"Mai" Naru whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him, never wanting to let go. "Let's go somewhere safe." Naru whispered to her as he pulled back a little. He could feel her nodded, but she refused to move from her position. Naru unwrapped one of his arms from her and began to pull her to shore where some warm blankets rested.

As Naru reached the edge he tried to pull Mai off of him so she may get out of the water, but she refused to remove herself from him. Once Naru realized that she would not let go, he held onto her tightly as he pulled himself out of the water, Mai still in his arms. As he got far enough away from the water, he reached out and pulled a blanket around Mai, wrapping it around her tightly. Mai hesitantly let go of him, before pulling the blanket around her tightly and resting her head in Naru's chest.

"Naru" Mai said after a few minutes of nothing but silence. Naru looked down at her. "I'm sorry." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. "I wasn't able to do what you asked."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked confused.

"You asked me to use Asa's memories against her, but I wasn't able to." Mai said staring out into the night, not looking at Naru. "I was only able to see one, than Shizu intervened. She took my place and…" Mai trailed off, unable to say anymore. Naru wrapped his arms around her and held her as she began to cry

* * *

A boy walked down the empty dark hallway, searching for something. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked down the moon lit path. This was the last time he was ever going to experience this. It was surely something he was going to miss, but somehow it was all worth it.

"NO!" the screamed erupted through the darkness, spreading all around him. The boy turned to find a young woman walking out of the darkness, glaring at him with pure anger. "How dare you!" she screamed. The boy just stared at her, not saying a word. "How dare you play some mindless trick on me." She growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

"You know exactly what you did." She said. "You switched that pathetic girl out with one of my children, one of my servants." She said. The boy was unsure of what she was talking about, but by the feeling he was feeling, he could tell that what ever it was, Mai was somewhere safe now.

"And so what if I did?" He asked, playing along. "What does it matter? You don't even care about them as long as you get what you want." Suddenly the young woman seemed to calm down.

"You are right." She said smiling. "I guess one loss is nothing to what I will be gaining." She looked out into space as she thought about something. "You know what, I'm glad it happened this way." She said as she began to take a few steps to the boy. "And you know what?" She asked him.

"What?"

"I now have no longer use for you Eugene."

"The same for you Asa." Gene said. Asa looked at him confused, unsure of what he was talking about. He nodded to something behind her. She turned to find Hitoshi walking out of the darkness. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Hitoshi." She said happily. "I'm glad you could join us." Hitoshi walked over to her, before slowly looking up at her, anger filling his eyes. "Hitoshi?" she asked confused. Suddenly a sharp, stinging pain erupted through her. Asa looked down to find a large kitchen knife sticking out of her. Blood began to seep out of her as she reached down and touched the knife. She wanted to pull it out, but Hitoshi kept it in, twisting and pulling it. "W-Why?" she asked finally being able to find her voice.

"Because you killed my sister you Bitch." He said before pulling the knife out of her. Asa fell to the floor, unable to keep herself up anymore. Gene walked over to her and stood next to her, looking down at her.

"You'll pay for this." She said as she twitched in pain on the floor. Gene just stood over her, not saying a word.

"_Shizu" Gene called as he walked up to the little girl who was crouched in the corner, trying to hide. He got down and tried to look into her eyes that avoided his own. "I need you to do me a favor." _

_Shizu looked up at him with sad eyes. "What?" she asked. _

"_You know that girl you tried to save? The one that Asa is after?"Shizu nodded her head sadly. "Well, her name is Mai, and she is going to die very soon." He said. Shizu moved a little, surprised and frighten at the same time. "She is going to forget who she is and she is going to be absorbed into Asa. I need you to go take her place. I need you to remind Mai of who she is and I need you to die for her."_

"_Why?" Shizu asked as tears began to form in her eyes. _

"_Because it is the only way to save her." Gene said sadly. "Not only her, but Hitoshi as well. You want to save your brother right?" Shizu nodded. "Well this might be the only way." _

"_Okay." Shizu said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and stepped away from the wall. Darkness began to form around her until she was finally gone. _

"_Do you think she will be alright?" Gene asked turning to find Naru standing there. Naru shook his head. _

"_I don't know." _

"I hope you burn in hell." Hitoshi said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh I will." She said before reaching her arm out to him. "And you'll be joining me." Something began to slither out of her palm. They were small light blue strings that attack Hitoshi, wrapping around him.

"Hitoshi!" Gene called before reaching out to him. Gene grabbed for the strings and as soon as he touched them more appeared and wrapped around him. "Damn it." He said as the strings began to tighten around him, making it harder to breath. Asa began to laugh as she watched them struggle. Gene reached up and grabbed the ones around his neck, but as soon as he got too close, the ones around his arms tighten and pulled his arms away.

Gene fell to his knees as the world around his began to spin. He was beginning to lose control over his senses. His mind became clouded, as his sight began to blur. He wasn't going to make it out of this, and he knew it. Gene looked over at Hitoshi who was now on the floor, struggling to stay alive. His body was beginning to fade as he began to loss all strength in his body. Gene wished that Hitoshi wouldn't have to surfer like this, but there wasn't anything he could do. Darkness began to engulf him as he watched the last remaining movement of Asa, who's eyes glazed over and began still and empty.

* * *

"What the Hell!" yelled the principal. "You expect me to believe this bull shit!" Naru stood in the middle of the principal's office, Mai, Lin, and Bou-san standing behind him.

"Truthfully I don't care what you believe." Naru said in a calm tone. It was the next morning and Naru had just explained the case to the principal, who did not believe him. "I just told you what happened and whether you believe that or not is your choice." Naru had come up with a story that involved very few true facts of what had really happened. He had told the principal that the ghost that had been causing all of this was an insane young woman who had missed her husband and was using the students to try to revive him. That was the only part of the story that was true. He had neglected to tell the principal that she had not only used students, but had posed as one herself. He had also forgotten to tell the principal that she had manipulated other ghosts that also posed as students to do her bidding. To Naru, all of these things were unimportant.

"I asked you to get rid of the ghost and what did you do?" The principal asked, but before Naru could answer, the principal continued. "You turned my school into one of the most dangerous places around here! You told me to send the student homes because it was too dangerous, yet somehow that danger lasted three days, and only one of you looks like you actually did anything!" He yelled. Mai took a deep breath, trying to hold back her anger. She hated that Naru was getting scowled like this, though what made her even angrier was how ignorant the principal was. "Not to mention that three of my students are now missing!"

"Three of you students are missing?" Bou-san asked surprised.

"Yes. Asa Mekamori, Hitoshi and Shizu. They have been missing since you have started investigating here." The principal said sitting down in his chair. "Now I have to deal with telling their parents."

"That will not be necessary." Naru said. The principal looked up at him confused. "Asa Mekamori was never a real student here, and as for Shizu and Hitoshi, they did everything they could to help end the investigation. Though if you do not believe me, you may look in your records, I am sure you will not find any record of them ever going to school here since they have never really gone here." Naru said. The principal stared up at him confused. "Now if you don't mind, we will be taking our leave now. It is a long way back and we would like to arrive back at our office before dark." Naru turned and headed for the door. Mai followed him, Lin and Bou-san not far behind.

* * *

Hey everyone. Right now i am trying to slowly work my issues out, but so far its not working. But as for this story goes, i hate leaving it unfinished like this so i am just posting this chapter and the Epilogue (which i still have to write) so that this story can be finished. I want to thanks those of you who have given me some kind words and we kind enough to wait patiently for this story.

...what else...sorry that i rushed the ending a little. It just that i couldn't think of anything else to say. and for those of you who dont know Yes i am a horrible person for killing Gene...i may have left a few lose ends but i will try to get those in the next chapter...blah blah blah... Oh im an only child now!^^ This past weekend i dropped my sister off in Kentucky were she is now currently going to college^-^

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	22. Chapter 22 Epilouge

_Epilogue_

Mai sat alone in the empty room, letting her mind wonder. The only thing she could think about was the unanswered question that floated into her mind every time she looked at Naru. She wanted to ask him, no she needed to ask him, but she could not find the courage to do so.

A door opened behind her, and she looked up to find Naru walking in, looking at her with concern. She turned away as tears began to form in her eyes. She heard the door close soft and the footsteps that grew closer and closer to her. She could feel his presence as if it was her own. Mai looked up to find Naru standing next to her, his hands in his pockets, watching her every move.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She lied turning away. Naru sat down next to her and sat quietly for a moment.

"Stop lying to me Mai." He said, not looking at her. Tears began to fill her eyes, ones that she did not want to fall. She closed her eyes, in a futile effort to stop them.

"Naru" she said taking a deep breath. She had to ask him, she had to know the answer. Opening her eyes and turning to face him, whispering the one thing that had been killing her. "Do you love me?" Tears fell down her cold cheek as a pained filled expression filled Naru's face. She waited for him to say something, anything but Naru remained quiet. He was refusing to answer her.

Mai closed her eyes as she turned away from her. Tears slipped down her face, splashing up against her knees. She squeezed a part of her skirt as she held back the pain that filled her. She had been right. He had never loved her. He had already proved that once.

"Mai" Naru said turning his body to face her. She just turned more away from him, not wanting to hear what he had to say. "Mai look at me." Mai ignored him again, trying to hold herself together. This had all been nothing to him. Every day, every night, every moment meant nothing to him. Naru wrapped his arms around Mai waist, turning her body towards him. His hands reached up and held her face gently, pulling it closer to his.

Mai's body tensed as Naru's soft warm lips touched hers. She was unsure of what had happened, but once Naru began to kiss her, she did not care. Her body relaxed unconsciously, her eye sliding closed. Her lips moved on their own, moving in perfectly unison with his. Her mind became clouded, leaving no thoughts of her own to move freely as they once did. All she knew was Naru and his touch.

Naru pulled back a little and opened his eyes, looking at her beautiful brown eyes. "There are no words that can describe what I feel for you." Naru whispered to her. A small smile trace Mai's lip as crystal clear drops fell from her eyes.

"Than why did you…" Mai let her sentence trail off, not wanting to continue. Naru stared into her eyes, unsure of how to answer her.

"Because I was an idiot" Naru answered her. A small giggled escaped her lips.

"That you are." She said looking up into his dark blue eyes. "But that makes it all the better." She whispered. Naru watched as her eyes fell down to his lips, secretly pleading from him to kiss her. Naru let a smile posses him as he bent down and kissed her, forgetting all the had happened.

* * *

HEY! I know this is really short but i didn't know where to go with it. My sister left me alone while she went to college and like she doesn't want to talk to me. I am serious. She called my mom 4 or 6 times within a 2 day period of her leaving and she did not want to talk to me. She didn't even say hi. Though the day after we dropped her off she called and said she missed my voice...now she doesn't. :( Anyway i know this has nothing to do with what i was talking about before but i wanted to tell someone HOW ABUSIVE MY SISTER IS!

Moving on. I know this is really short...blah blah blah...i could have made it longer but i didn't know what to do with it...blah blah blah...the ending is chic...blah blah blah...are you even listen to me?...blah blah blah...if you are going to be that way than fine!...blah blah blah...

im sorry i am just really bored...Here read this while i find something better to do.

**im just bored and im eating weird grapes. They just taste so weird... i dont know why but i keep eating them n now my stomach hurts. agin just trying to waste time...guess what! WEIRD GRAPES AGAIN! no but really im eating these weird tasting grapes at 8 42 p.m on Wednesday Nov. 10 and im completely bored out of my mind...HETALIA! sorry im just bored...BYE!**

**burn burn burn burn BURN! sorry watching the mood thingy below...**

***imagining a smile face holding a match*  
**

**WHAT THE FU**! people keep stealing my fu**ing GUMMY WORMS/BEARS/DINOSAURS!**

**I DON'T GIVE A SH** HOW GOOD THEY ARE! I JUST WANT PEOPLE (NATALIA) TO STOP STEALING THEM FROM ME!**

okay bye**  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Author Notes:Run Here My Dear

**This is about Run Here My Dear. If you want to read 'Epilogue' please go back a Chapter. **

**_Please be careful because i might have bored people to death with this...  
_**

Hi Everyone,

First, i thought i would switch it up and do this in Letter form. Why? I don't know. Second, I am aware that i said i would be taking a break from story writing. I still am, but i just wanted to finish this story because it is one less thing on my To Do List that seems to keep piling up. I truly am trying to get back into writing. Things are a lot worse now and i kind of realized that i cannot live without writing. I know this might sound stupid or what not, but i need writing to escape my problems even though you should NEVER do that. Running from your problems is never the answer, but right now i don't have a choice. If i don't run, i will drown in them.

So on a happier note, on Tuesday August 30th, 2011 i will be starting school.(yea!) Also for those who do not know (or care) i am on the tennis team and we have 3 to 4 games a weeks and i will tell you this now...I DON"T KNOW WHY WE HAVE SO MANY IN ONE WEEK! but it is kind of good cause that means we only have a 1 month season (yea!)

Back on topic Run Here My Dear is the next story i have chosen to write. Why? Because most of you asked me to continue it. Don't remember that? Well than you are free to visit chapter 12 in Do You Love Me? where are the bottom i have a short part. I literally wrote this in school because i had nothing better to do. So yea, now you know morningnight has no life and has to make up insane horrible stories about Mai getting almost killed to entertain herself.

Anyway the summary is on my profile like all the rest of my summaries are but if (like me) you are too lazy or have no interst in going to my profile, here is the summary anyway:

**Mai has been working for Naru for over a year now. When Naru decides not to take anymore work from anyone, Mai is stuck making tea for Naru and to finish paperwork that never seems to end. One day John comes with a case that Naru cant resist. It's at an old church where people are being found hung on a cross, stabbed in the heart by seven knives, or wearing a crown of thorns. Only recently has a person gone missing. Once they arrive they are met by a wonderful priest who seems to know a little too much about the events and other things. Will May be able to survive? **

I know it sounds weird and pointless, but hey, its the only thing i could come up with. I mean how many people write about a case in a church? Or a mall? or a...library? If you find one like that I BEG YOU TO TELL ME I AM WRONG! even if it is one story, and please let it be written or at least started before this one, cause i know someone is going to prove me wrote after reading this and the story was posted 3 weeks after i wrote this.

Also for those who did not know (which i am sure is all of you since i don't remember telling anyone) this story is right after the last case in Ghost Hunt. This has nothing to do with Head Games, Lost Love, or Do you Love me? I ended that there, mostly because i didn't want to go further. Three stories in a series is good enough for me. Now i get to start all over (yea!) That not i am making a sequel to this, i am just saying i get to start fresh.

...um for those who care i am listening to _Who Made You King of Anything by Sara Bareilles_ and _If I Die Young by The Band Perry_. Why did i tell you this? cause i am running out of things to talk about...um what else... if anyone wants to read some of my original stories, i just found out about FictionPress where you can check them out...The link and stuff in on my profile along with a website called deviantART where i will post some of my pictures that i take. Just in case any of you were interested.

Alright now what you have all been waiting for:

**Sneek Peek of Run Here My Dear.**

_The light flickered over the glass vases that rested on the empty table. Footsteps echoed through the thick darkness. A young woman appeared under the soft dim light. She reached out a touched the smooth glass of the vase before moving up and touching the soft surface of the flower. She sighed to herself as she wrapped her arms around the vase, holding them tightly in her arms. She lifted them from the table and began to walk towards the door. As she reached it, she used her hip to push open the door. One of her hands slipped and the vase fell to the floor, crashing around her. _

_"Damn it." she said to herself as she bent down and began to pick up the pieces. One of the shards cut into her, releasing a crimson color liquid that fell to the floor. "Crap." she said as she began to suck on it. The warm liquid touched her tongue, leaving the faint taste of iron in her than looked around for a broom or something she could use to swipe up the mess. _

Creek

_The young woman looked around her, looking through the darkness for the source. She could have sworn that she was the only one left. She stood up as she began to hear footsteps that were growing closer and closer to her. Her heart began to race as her breath picked up. Who could still be here? She was the only one left that had a key into this place..._

_"Oh" she said as someone walked up to her under the flickering light. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you, I thought it was the-" she stopped dead as she saw something that made her heart stop. The person grabbed onto her arm as they plunged the knife into her chest._

_A scream erupted through the silence of the hall, leaving nothing but its fading light... _

_A loud whistle screeched through the silent air. A young woman with brown hair woke from her sleep. She looked around the room with her soft brown eyes, wondering where the noise was coming from. It was than she remembered that there was a kettle on the stove with boiling water in it. She stood up and made her way over to the kettle and pulling it away from the stove. She that poured the water into a small white tea cup that held a tea bag in it. She let the tea bag soak in the water, watching the once clear water turn to brownish._

_"Mai" called a voice from behind the closed office door. "Where is my tea?" _

_"Why that-" The girl named Mai mumbled to herself before answering him. "It's coming." _

_Mai picked up the light cup of tea and began to make her way towards the office door, where her boss was residing. She knocked on the door before pushing it open and entering, carrying the cup as still as she could. Sitting on the other side of the room was the one and only Kazuya Shibuya. Also known as Naru, the most narcissistic person the world has ever seen. _

_"You're late." he said as he looked up at her with his dark blue eyes, ones that she could not resist.  
_

Well i hope you enjoyed it and i guess i will see you after tennis season (which ends some time in October) ^^

morningnight

P.S. 6 quick things

1. Cause i was taking a break (which i still am) i did not realize that i have now been on FanFiction for a year! August 8th 2010 was when i first posted my story Head Games, which makes me excited^^

2. For anyone who cares, yes my thumb is doing great. It is all healed up, and it only hurts when i bump it into things...like the door the other day...but i still have to wear a band aid but it only bothers me when im trying to txt people.

3. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday day Fairy of Literature and Music, Happy Birthday to you! (because i know i missed it back in July when i was somewhere)

4. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to DarkDreams55, Happy Birthday to you! (Because i know i missed it in August when i was doing something)

5. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Aktaiy, Happy Birthday to you! (because i know it is in September and i know i am going to be somewhere doing something and i am going to forget so i am going to say it now)

6. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to *insert name* Happy Birthday to you! (because i know everyone has a b-day and i want to say happy birthday to everyone. though since i wrote a fanfic for everyone above them for their b-day {or close to their b-day but it was for them} if anyone wants one, just tell me, or something, even if it isn't for your b-day. I should be able to but again HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
